


El amor en los tiempos del fin del mundo

by Izumi_tan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Other, Romance, Stars
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_tan/pseuds/Izumi_tan
Summary: Una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí sobre varias parejas de la serie, es especial la Inefable Bureaucracy.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Michael & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Michael/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Las estrellas sobre nosotros

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**Las estrellas sobre nosotros**

  


—Esto es lo más tedioso que he hecho en mi existencia… Y eso que una vez tuve que catalogar las almas en una guerra… — Indicó con molestia el señor de las moscas Belcebú —¡¿Estás si quiera escuchándome Gabriel?!

—L-lo siento… —Respondió el aludido con un sobresalto—Estaba observando las estrellas… Se ven tan diferentes desde aquí abajo…

Después del no-apocalipsis y el par de ejecuciones fallidas, los representantes del cielo e infierno fueron encomendados (en contra de su voluntad) a la misión de vigilar al par de traidores de Crowley y Azirafel en la tierra.

En esa ocasión se encontraban al aire libre, observando desde una distancia prudente a la pareja, sentados sobre una banca de madera y siendo apenas iluminados por unas cuantas farolas, la luna y las estrellas.

—Son estrellas Gabriel… Siempre están allí —Comentó con aburrimiento el demonio.

El arcángel no dejo de mirar hacia el cielo, sabía la posición exacta de cada uno de aquellos esferoides luminosos, pero era muy diferente verlos desde la ventana de su oficina a hacerlo mientras iluminaban el manto oscuro de la noche.

—¿No recuerdas cuándo fueron colocadas? —Preguntó de repente con aire nostálgico.

—No, los demonios no recordamos haya arriba ¿lo olvidas? ¿Caídos? ¿Repudiados del cielo?

Para el lord del infierno era muy difícil tener una conversación con aquel mensajero de Dios sin que este le sacará de sus casillas, había algo en su presencia que lo irritaba sobre manera, y no podía definir con exactitud que era.

—Todos los ángeles participamos— Continúo el castaño ignorándole— De hecho, nosotros colocamos varias juntos.

—¡¿Juntos?!

Aquella declaración alteró al príncipe del infierno quien volteó a ver a su contraparte con una expresión de desagrado total.

—Si… Los humanos las han nombrado de diferente forma en cada cultura o al menos eso escuche… Pero varias de las de aquí son obra nuestra.

Gabriel bajo la vista y con una sincera sonrisa explicó aquello al demonio, le invito a observar el espectáculo sobre ellos y Belcebú tuvo que admitir que era realmente fascinante. Al encontrarse todo el tiempo bajo tierra, ver el cielo era imposible, así que cuando sus ojos miraron las pequeñas luces su asombro fue natural.

—¿Verdad que son hermosas?

El señor de las moscas no contestó, pero el arcángel comenzó a explicar nuevamente desde de que estaban compuestas hasta que ángel puso cada una, estaban tan sumergidos en ello que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando Azirafel y Crowley se levantaron para irse. No fue sino hasta que salió el sol que recordaron el motivo original que los llevo a la tierra.

—Mierda —Masculló el pelinegro para si mismo— ¿Cómo se supone que informaré de esto al infierno?

—Creo que nos distrajimos un poco…

—¡Esto fue tu culpa! ¡Tú y tus estrellas! —Se levantó con molestia de su lugar— ¡La próxima vez yo seré quien elija el lugar para vigilarlos!

Belcebú se fue de allí sin agregar más y dejando tras de sí un intenso olor a azufre que molestaría un par de días a los humanos alrededor.

Gabriel se quedó sentado un poco más, recordando la época antes de la caída, cuando todos los ángeles vivían juntos bajo el amor de Dios, con especial cariño vino a su memoria un pequeño querubín de largo cabello negro y profundos ojos azules llamado Ba'al con quién había colocado cientos de miles de estrellas en el cielo.

Cuando Belcebú llego a su oficina se lanzó sobre su silla y bufó con molestia, esa noche se dio cuenta del motivo por el que detestaba tanto a aquel arcángel, era debido a sus brillantes ojos lilas y esa sonrisa deslumbrante, cada vez que los miraba algo en su interior se retorcía, no era como cuando escupía moscas desde su estómago… Era cálido y se expandía por todo su ser.

—Estúpido Gabriel

Murmuró mientras se ponía a trabajar tratando de no imaginar qué clase de ángel había sido y como habrían sido sus días en el cielo mientras alineaba estrellas al lado del arcángel.


	2. Pasos en la iglesia

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**Pasos en la iglesia**

—Entraron aquí —Indicó Gabriel frente a las puertas de una gran iglesia— Esos blasfemos… Ensuciando la casa del señor, así como así.

El arcángel dio un paso al frente entrando al lugar, al notar que su compañero demonio Belcebú no le seguía se giró sorprendido.

—¿Qué haces allí? ¡Debemos apresurarnos para alcanzarlos!

—Por si no lo has notado imbécil — Le gritó el señor de las moscas— ¡Es una jodida iglesia! ¡No podría pisar el suelo sagrado!

—Oh…

El demonio cruzó los brazos y con molestia vio a su contraparte celestial, su ignorancia hacia la naturaleza demoniaca le molestaba en sobre manera.

—Pero el demonio Crowley pudo entrar —Indicó el más alto confuso.

—¡Y también sobrevivió al agua bendita cerebro de pájaro! ¡Obviamente es inmune a estas cosas!

Gabriel ignoró el insulto mientras con expresión seria pensaba sobre cómo solucionar aquel inconveniente.

—¡Lo tengo! —Exclamó con una sonrisa agachandose en el piso frente a Belcebú— ¡Sube a mi espalda y yo te llevaré!

El lord del infierno abrió la boca con sorpresa, pocas cosas le dejaban sin palabras y aquella definitivamente era una de ellas.

—¡Eso no va a pasar Gabriel! —Gritó con vergüenza.

—Entre más perdemos el tiempo aquí más camino recorrerán los traidores, así que subes a mi espalda o te quedas esperando por horas.

El demonio apretó los puños y trono sus dientes hasta sangrar, se acercó lentamente, primero abrazando el cuello del arcángel y dejando caer su peso suavemente, Gabriel de sostuvo por el trasero con sus brazos y comenzó a levantarse.

—Vaya —Dijo con naturalidad— Eres mucho más liviano de lo que esperaba.

—¡Cierra tu maldita boca y mueve tu trasero!

Rodando los ojos el mensajero de Dios se puso en marcha, lentamente comenzó a caminar, hace siglos que no entraba a un edificio consagrado de Dios y para empeorar la situación en esta ocasión lo haría con la compañía de un demonio.

Al cruzar el umbral Belcebú se abrazó con fuerza del arcángel, por un momento pensó que apenas pasar su cuerpo se convertiría en cenizas, pero la realidad es no sucedió nada en absoluto.

—He de admitir —Habló en voz baja el pelinegro— Que es diferente a como lo imagine…

El demonio creía que por dentro una iglesia tendría a cientos de humanos agolpados elevando sus alabanzas a Dios, todo sería iluminado por una luz cegadora y canticos en diversos idiomas se escucharían por el lugar, se llevó una gran decepción al darse cuenta de que solo había dentro un par de ancianas rezando y todo iluminado por una tenue luz de procedencia humana y no divina.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —Gritó de pronto Belcebú apuntando a una pintura —¡¿Eres tú?!

La imagen era una representación de la anunciación donde se observaba a una joven María recibiendo la noticia de su futuro como la madre de Jesús a través del arcángel Gabriel.

—S-si… Bueno es como los humanos creen que luzco —Contestó algo avergonzado el castaño— ¡Podrías dejar de reírte!

El señor de las moscas no podía contener sus carcajadas e incluso hizo que el arcángel perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

—¡Luces ridículo! ¡¿Ya viste tus rizos rubios?!

El mensajero de Dios se alegró de que su compañero no pudiera ver su rostro sonrojado por la pena, nunca había entendido por qué los seres humanos le habían dibujado de aquel modo, ignorando sus ojos violetas, su cabello castaño y su bien formado cuerpo.

—¡Deja de moverte o caerás al piso! —Acusó queriendo que sonará como amenaza— ¡Y para que te lo sepas tu representación en la tierra es terrible también!

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡He visto mis pinturas! Estos seres me ven como un monstruo aterrador, es una representación mucho mejor que la tuya en túnica y ricitos…

Gabriel decidió ignorar eso y siguió caminando, tratando de encontrar a los traidores de Crowley y Azirafel.

—En vez de burlarte deberías ayudar a buscar demonio insufrible…

—Awww… ¿El niño de los ricitos se enojó? ¿Le pega a tu ego que no te hayan pintado tan guapo como eres?

Belcebú soltó las palabras en tono de burla y no se dio cuenta en realidad de lo que dijo hasta que Gabriel paró en seco y giró un poco la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Crees que soy guapo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¡C-claro que no! ¡Creo que eres estúpido eso es lo que creo!

—Oh no… Yo definitivamente te escuche decir que era guapo…

—¡N-no es verdad!

—Bueno déjame decirte que al menos tienes buen gusto —Dijo con superioridad mientras acomodaba mejor al demonio en su espalda.

—¡Quiero que recuerdes que mis garras pueden rajar tu garganta en dos en cualquier instante! —Le amenazó el pelinegro con sus afiladas uñas.

Siguieron discutiendo mientras daban un par de vueltas por el lugar, nunca llegaron a encontrar a Crowley y Azirafel, quienes al sentirse perseguidos les habían hecho creer que entraron, pero en realidad se habían quedado escondidos fuera entre los arbustos.

—¿Crees que los engañamos ángel? —Preguntó el pelirrojo

—Bueno parecen bastantes ocupados justo ahora querido…

—¿Cuánto crees que me pague el infierno por una foto de Belcebú siendo llevado en la espalda de Gabriel?

El demonio se apresuró a tomar una fotografía con su teléfono, no era muy clara, pero si lo suficiente para identificar a los representantes del cielo e infierno.

—¿Qué te parece una cena el Ritz ángel?

—Suena como una magnifica idea querido…

La pareja se alejó con cautela de allí mientras dejaban atrás a Gabriel y Belcebú discutiendo y aunque después lo negarán, alargando el tiempo en que el mensajero de Dios cargaba en su espalda al príncipe del infierno.


	3. Y tú y yo... ¿Qué somos?

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**Y tú y yo… ¿Qué somos?**

El lugar escogido para la reunión fue el habitual, un discreto bar subterráneo ubicado en los suburbios, cuando Gabriel entro no tardó mucho en encontrar la pequeña figura del señor de las moscas, Belcebú.

—B… —Saludó el arcángel al acercarse sentándose frente el pelinegro.

—Lord Belcebú para ti —Contestó con molestia el demonio y chasqueando sus dedos invoco una bebida— Whisky como siempre…

En realidad, aquello era solo para aparentar, en todos los encuentros que habían llevado a lo largo del tiempo el arcángel jamás había probado materia bruta ni manchado su "templo celestial".

—Y bien… ¿De qué querías hablar?

Indicó el demonio dando un sorbo a su cerveza y remojando un nacho en salsa para después llevárselo a la boca bajo la mirada de molestia del castaño.

—Bueno como ya ambos sabemos la ejecución de los traidores fue un total fracaso…

—¿Me citaste para discutir venganza? Que poco angelical de tu parte

Belcebú sonrió moviendo la cabeza de lado haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna del más alto.

—No —Contestó Gabriel aclarándose la garganta— En realidad quería revisar o más bien actualizar los términos de nuestras reuniones…

—¿A qué te refieres? —Dijo levantando una ceja el Lord del infierno —¿Qué términos?

Contra las creencias que pudieran tener el cielo e infierno, Gabriel y Belcebú a pesar de ser enemigos mortales jurados, eran también colegas que habitualmente salían para conversar, hablaban del cielo, el infierno, los avances en el Armagedón, las nuevas políticas de pecados y un sinfín de cosas más.

—B-bueno —Al arcángel le hubiera gustado sonar menos nervioso—A lo que me refiero es que… ¿Cómo llamas tú a estas reuniones?

El pelinegro dejo de lado las botanas y sólo movió la cabeza sin entender a qué quería llegar su contrario.

—Pues… Las llamo reuniones de mierda para hablar de la cantidad de mierda que tenemos que soportar como líderes respectivos de nuestros bandos y tú me estas arruinando la de hoy —Soltó con molestia el demonio.

—¿N-no lo nombrarías fraternizar?

Belcebú casi escupe la cerveza que estaba bebiendo, tosió un par de veces antes de volver a mirar a su compañero.

—¡¿Fraterni qué?! ¡No es estoy fraternizando contigo! ¡Somos enemigos!

—Se supone que Crowely y Azirafel también y mira lo que paso…

—¡No te atrevas a compararme como ese inútil traidor! — Amenazó el señor de las moscas desde su lugar.

—Cuando descubrimos el plan de Azirafel en el cielo —Explicó Gabriel— Michael y Uriel me mostraron unas fotografías del par de traidores y me dijeron que claramente estaban "fraternizando" y lo negué pensando en que no era posible ya que… Bueno… Nosotros hacemos lo mismo…

—¡N-no es lo mismo! —Exclamó con los brazos cruzados el señor de las moscas —¡Nosotros lo hacemos por trabajo! ¡A-además ni siquiera me agradas!

—¿No te agrado? —Preguntó el arcángel con la mirada triste y los hombros decaídos.

—¡Pues no! ¡Somos rivales! ¡¿Lo olvidas?!

—P-pero eso es diferente a que no te agrade…

—¡¿Acaso te agrado yo?!

—¡Si!

Belcebú no dijo nada a eso, por primera vez en muchos milenios se había quedado sin palabras, mientras tanto Gabriel solo desviaba la mirada algo avergonzado.

—M-me agradas, disfruto tu compañía, eres el único que entiende todo lo que conlleva ser el líder y hacer cumplir el trabajo…

El señor de las moscas se acomodó recto en su lugar y jugueteo con una pequeña mosca sobre el mantel.

—N-no me desagradas… Me sacas de quicio, sé que te patearía el trasero en el campo de batalla… Y comparativamente hablando estar contigo no es tan horrible…

El silencio inundó el lugar, era como si de pronto todas las voces alrededor se hubieran apagado y sólo quedaran ellos dos.

—Y… —Habló primero Gabriel— ¿Eso donde nos deja?

—N-no podemos fraternizar… Es decir, somos enemigos…

—No somos enemigos B… Y si lo fuéramos ¿qué caso tiene? El fin del mundo ha sido cancelado indefinidamente…

—¿Entonces que somos?

El arcángel no supo que responder a aquello, así que solo le miro largo rato y alzó los hombros en señal de no tener una respuesta, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el demonio hizo lo mismo y alzó su tarro de cerveza.

—Un brindis…

—Sabes que no be…

—¡Un brindis dije!

Gabriel rodó los ojos y tomo su propia bebida.

—Por nosotros y lo que somos…

—¿Y qué somos?

—¡A quién le importa!

Ambos chocaron las bebidas y tomaron de un solo trago riendo por lo ocurrido, el alcohol quemó la garganta del arcángel, pero no era nada a comparación de lo que quemaba la sonrisa de Belcebú en su interior.

Por su lado el demonio pensó que fácilmente podría acostumbrarse a ese nuevo tipo de reuniones, además sin tener que planear un fin del mundo, a ambos les quedaría mucho tiempo libre que compartir.


	4. Propósito

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**Propósito**

El arcángel Michael también llamado príncipe de las naciones y quien fuera elegido para derrotar a Satanás en el juicio final, había perdido su camino… Sin una guerra y sin una misión que cumplir ¿qué le quedaba? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía día con día mientras paseaba por los pasillos del cielo.

En cierta mañana particularmente aburrida y llena de papeleo dejado por Gabriel, Michael llegó a su punto máximo de frustración y decidió dejar la comodidad de su oficina por algo que le supusiera un verdadero reto, aunque eso le costará la desobediencia o la desincorporación.

—¿Es aquí? —Murmuro frente a una sólida puerta negra— Bueno si no es igual me puedo enfrentar a cualquier demonio que este dentro.

Contra la idea común que se pudiera llegar a tener, los ángeles y demonios podían ingresar libremente entre los terrenos de cada bando, no es que fuera una práctica común (y tampoco es que existiera la necesidad) pero si un arcángel o duque del infierno lo hacía no había problema con ello.

Gracias a eso, Michael podía "visitar" los sucios pasillos del infierno, aunque las condiciones del lugar le repelían, no estaba dispuesta a irse sin un enfrentamiento y quien mejor para ello que el demonio más irascible de todos, Lord Beelzebub…

Observando nuevamente la puerta frente a sus ojos, pensó en tocar, pero se arrepintió a medio camino pensando "vengo aquí por una pelea, los modales no son necesarios" y abrió sin más…

Al entrar su boca cayó con asombro frente la escena que tenía por delante; el arcángel Gabriel, mensajero de Dios, sentado sobre el regazo del príncipe del infierno Beelzebub, y no sólo eso, sus bocas libraban una batalla campal la una contra la otra.

—¡Gabriel! —Gritó Michael— ¡¿Es por esto por lo que no terminas tu papeleo?!

El aludido se levantó sorprendido y trato de arreglar sus ropas y cabello, su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza.

—¡P-puedo explicarlo! —Exclamó nervioso— ¡No es lo que parece!

—¡¿No parece que te estas besuqueando con el señor de las moscas?!

—Tal vez si es lo que parece… Pero puedo explicarlo…

La castaña levanto una ceja y cruzó los brazos golpeando el suelo con su pie izquierdo.

—Tal vez no puedo explicarlo…

—¡¿Y se podría saber qué haces tú en mi oficina?! —Preguntó desde su lugar con molestia mientras la mosca en su cabeza zumbaba furiosa.

—¡Vengo a retarte a un enfrentamiento!

Gabriel y Beelzebub se miraron alzando una ceja y después volvieron a ver a Michael.

—Eso no va a pasar —Respondió con tranquilidad el pelinegro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Las nuevas políticas Michael —Intervino el mensajero de Dios— Estipulan que hasta nueva indicación los enfrentamientos entre ángeles y demonios quedan prohibidos.

—¡¿Y cuándo se emitió dicha orden?!

—Al fracasar la ejecución de los traidores —Dijo con indiferencia el Lord del infierno— Así que lárgate de mis aposentos ahora….

—Pero…

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, un milagro demoniaco la arrojo fuera de la oficina.

—¡Gabriel tendrá el triple de trabajo esta semana!

Exclamó el guerrero del cielo antes de buscar una salida de aquel lugar, ya que el señor de las moscas le dejo bastante lejos de la salida.

Pasaron varios días y la melancolía de Michael no disminuía, el cielo se volvía cada vez más monótono y aburrido, tanto era su hastío que decidió comenzar a encargarse personalmente de la clasificación de los archivos en vez de entregárselo a los ángeles de menor rango.

La sala de archivos era un espacio enorme que conectaba cielo e infierno a través de un elevador, existían cientos de gavetas que contenías a su vez cientos de archivos, sólo los más organizados y diestros podían dar con lo que buscaban a la primera.

Así el arcángel suspirando de aburrimiento se dio a la tarea de comenzar a evaluar y acomodar sus propias carpetas.

—¿Michael? —Le interrumpió Dagon— Que extraño verte en esta área ¿qué te trae por aquí?

El arcángel le miró y luego observó a su alrededor pensando que se había equivocado de sector, pero claramente seguía encontrándose en el cielo.

—La verdadera pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Bueno soy la encargada oficial de todos los archivos en el infierno y puedo decirte que hago un trabajo estupendo….

—¡Pero esto no es el infierno!

—¡Yo le pedí ayuda! —Intervino entonces Uriel— ¿Sabías que ellos manejan un método humano llamado Sistema Dewey de clasificación? Es mucho más rápido que el de nosotros…

Michael pasó los ojos entre su compañera arcángel y el demonio sin entender que era lo que sucedía.

—¡¿Desde cuándo son ustedes amigas?!

—Oh… —Dijo con naturalidad la morena— Pues en la reunión de paz congeniamos un poco y…

—¡¿Cuál reunión de paz?!

—La que se realizó entre cielo e infierno… ¿No recibiste el memo?

La más alta bufó con molestia y se dio la vuelta enfadada, las cosas a su alrededor estaban cambiando a pasos agigantados y al parecer ella era la única que no se enteraba.

—Entonces voy y me enteró que existe un pacto entre cielo e infierno del cual yo nunca fui informada y… ¡¿Ligur estas escuchándome?!

El demonio alzó la vista de su teléfono algo confundido, en realidad no estaba prestando atención a su compañera.

—Si, si… El cielo e infierno…

Después del no-apocalipsis cuando el anticristo había rechazado su destino y reparado todo lo acontecido, Ligur fue uno de los incluidos en el proceso, y también seguía teniendo contacto con el arcángel.

—¿Y se podría saber que es tan importante en tu teléfono para ignorarme? —Reclamó la más alta sorbiendo su bebida.

—Es Hastur… Desde que a cada demonio en el infierno se le asigno un teléfono ha estado enviándome cosas ¿sabes que significa una berenjena?

—¡¿Me ignoras por una berenjena?!

Las personas en el lugar voltearon a mirarlos extrañados, Michael se encogió en su lugar y miró con molestia a su compañero.

—Sabes lo que creo, que te estas tomando muy en serio todo esto… El fin del mundo se canceló sigamos adelante…

—¡¿Seguir adelante?! ¡Literalmente he perdido el propósito de mi vida y tú me pides que siga adelante!

—Y yo perdí la vida… Desaparecí por completo, la nada ¿tienes idea de que es eso? No, entonces deja de quejarte y busca algo nuevo… Mira me gustaría quedarme a discutir contigo, pero tengo que llevar a Hastur a realizar algunas tentaciones… Nos vemos.

El demonio se levantó de su asiento y desapareció entre la multitud de forma sobrenatural, dejando a Michael sola, termino su bebida y volvió al cielo aún más inconforme que antes.

—Bien Michael…— Dijo tristemente el arcángel sentada frente a un claro y cristalino lago— Esto es lo que nos queda, adaptarnos a la paz y tranquilidad de… La tierra…

Arrojo una piedra que cayó en el agua alterando la tranquilidad del estanque, observo las pequeñas ondas hasta que volvió a la normalidad.

—Vaya… ¿Así es cómo luce entonces un guerrero vencido?

—¡No tú!

Michael no tenía que girarse para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz, la reconoció al instante, así como el olor a azufre y la brisa helada del viento.

—¿Es esa la forma de recibir a tu ex – amigo?

El rey de los demonios comenzó a avanzar hasta donde se encontraba el arcángel, había adoptado una forma humana pero su presencia seguía siendo aterradora, cualquier otro se hubiera inclinado ante él, pero no Michael, Michael no le temía.

—¡Largo de aquí Lucifer! —Indicó sin molestarse en mirarlo— Con o sin fin del mundo bien puedo clavarte una espada en el pecho.

—Soy Satanás —Indicó el maligno— Lucifer era mi antiguo nombre…

—¿Acaso te pregunte?

El ex – ángel Lucifer sonrió, se encontraba justo al lado del guerrero del cielo, pero este no hizo ademan de moverse o sentirse amenazado.

—Siento tu duda, tu inseguridad… No es que yo quiera estar aquí, es que tú me has llamado…

—¡¿Qué yo te he llamado dices?! —La castaña se puso de pie y encaró a Satanás— Tú egocentrismo no ha hecho más que incrementar con los años… Pero sabes que todo esto pasó porque eres un cobarde…

—¿Soy un cobarde?

—¡Si lo eres! ¡El anticristo se negó a la destrucción porque tuviste miedo de enfrentarme!

El rey demonio rio con diversión, era un sonido extraño y probablemente no se había escuchado en milenios, sin embargo, eso no hizo retroceder a Michael.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?!

—Oh Michael… ¿Y dices que yo soy el egocéntrico? En los viejos tiempos estarías a un paso de caer…

—¡¿Me estás amenazando?! —Dijo cruzando los brazos el arcángel.

—Cálmate… Como te habrás dado cuenta las cosas están cambiando…

—Si, lo he notado —Respondió apretando los dientes al recordar cómo se enteró de todo lo que nadie se había molestado en decirle.

—Si te sirve de consuelo Dios tampoco me aviso de nada a mí… Yo subí a la tierra y resulta que el anticristo se había revelado… No eres la única que siente que ha perdido el camino…

—¿Cómo lo sa…?

—Te dije que tú me llamaste —Interrumpió con una sonrisa Satanás— No he dejado de preguntarme ¿qué es entonces lo que debo de hacer? ¿para es que me revelé en primer lugar? ¿Y sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—La verdad es que no tengo aún la menor idea…

Michael rodó los ojos y suspiró, escuchar a Lucifer decir eso sólo logró que el vacío en su interior aumentará.

—Pero… — Indicó nuevamente el amo de los demonios alzando la barbilla del arcángel— ¿Es necesario tener un propósito?

—¡Claro que lo es! —Exclamó esta alejando su mano con un manotazo— ¡Es eso lo que nos define, lo que somos! ¡¿Sin una meta que se supone que seamos o hagamos?!

—Creo que el mensaje que quiso dar Adam —El uso del nombre humano del anticristo sorprendió a la castaña— Es que podemos ser y hacer lo que queramos… Las cosas cambian, el tiempo corre ¿por qué llorar sobre leche derramada?

—Me estás diciendo que estás conforme entonces ¿qué ya no quieres tu venganza?

—Nunca quise una venganza —Dijo Satanás alzando los hombros— Yo quería mi libertad y si lo analizó en realidad nunca la tuve, siempre sujeto al apocalipsis y preparar la guerra… En cambio, ahora ¡Mírame! Hablando libremente con el soldado destinado a darme muerte ¿no es irónico?

Michael río también pensando en lo completamente incoherente de la situación, allí estaba ella, el guerrero del cielo conversando una soleada mañana con nada más y nada menos que el rey demonio Satanás antes conocido como el arcángel Lucifer.

—Supongo entonces que tu sugerencia es que renuncie a buscar mi destino ¿no?

—Creo que más bien deberías ampliar el panorama… ¿Estás libre esta noche?

La propuesta sorprendió a la castaña quien alzo la ceja sin entender a que se refería.

—¿Qué te parece a las 8? Hay un excelente lugar justo en el centro —Continúo el demonio mientras se abría debajo de él la tierra— Te envió la dirección…

—No he dicho que sí…

—No llegues tarde —Contestó guiñando el ojo con una sonrisa— Oh y antes de que lo olvide, aún no te he agradecido por lo de Cabanel, esa pintura realmente exalta mi belleza…

—¡No sé de qué hablas! —Indicó el arcángel desviando la mirada.

—Lo sabes… Te estaré esperando.

Y así como llegó se fue, Michael sonrió divertida y regreso al cielo, donde encontró una nota en fino papel negro con letras doradas que indicaban una dirección.

Aunque aún se sentía molesta por los cambios que habían llegado y el hecho de que la misión para la que se había preparado por años fracasará, se dio cuenta que ahora ella misma podía elegir un nuevo propósito que la satisficiera, así como también tomar las decisiones que le apetecieran.

—Una cena no suena tan mal…

Murmuró para sí misma mientras guardaba la tarjeta y se encaminaba a la tierra para buscar un traje de acuerdo con la ocasión.


	5. Amuleto

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**Amuleto**

La primera guerra entre ángeles y demonios había finalizado, hubo bajas por ambas partes y en el campo de batalla no quedaban más que las cenizas de los que fueron sus compañeros y excompañeros.

El recién proclamado Arcángel Gabriel caminaba entre los restos de la batalla, con tristeza pensaba en los días cuando todos sus hermanos ángeles eran felices en la alabanza a Dios, antes de la caída…

"¿Dónde está?"

Escuchó una voz no muy lejos.

"No pudo hacer ido muy lejos… ¿O sí?"

El servidor de Dios se dirigió hacia ella, se asomó cautelosamente detrás de un túmulo de tierra y observó.

"¿Cómo puedo ser tan torpe? ¡Soy un príncipe del infierno, maldita sea!"

Escuchar aquella expresión le hizo darse cuenta de que la criatura frente a él era un demonio, un ángel del señor jamás usaría tal vocabulario.

Se movió un poco tratando de observar mejor, y sin darse cuenta algo crujió debajo de él llamando la atención.

"¡¿Quién anda allí?!"

La pequeña figura giró con rapidez y atrapo al más alto quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás sorprendido.

"¡¿Quién eres y cómo te atreves a espiarme?!"

A pesar del tamaño la potencia con que le hablo hizo temblar al arcángel.

"Gabriel… Mi nombre es Gabriel, Arcángel y mensajero de Dios"

El rostro del demonio hizo una mueca de molestia y le miró con hostilidad.

"La guerra terminó ¿qué quieres aquí?"

Enderezándose en su lugar, el castaño observó mejor a su adversario, sus ropas estaban raídas y quemadas, al igual que su cabello y parte de su cuerpo. El caer se veía doloroso, pensó.

"Buscó sobrevivientes…"

Fue casi un murmullo, no había mucha esperanza en su voz.

"Ja… ¿Sobrevivientes? ¿Qué no estuviste en la batalla? ¿No escuchaste la orden del cielo e infierno? ¿No viste como el fuego infernal comenzó a consumirlo todo y después el agua cayendo como si fuese a inundar la tierra nuevamente?"

Lo había visto, lo había escuchado también, los gritos de sus hermanos, los arrepentimientos de sus adversarios, un escalofrío de culpa recorrió su columna.

"Aquí no queda nada…"

Aunque trataba de que las palabras sonarán amenazadoras la realidad es que había dolor en ellas, eran el eco de la pérdida.

"¿Entonces qué haces tú aquí?"

El demonio alzó la vista desconcertado, presto más atención a la figura frente a él, sus blancos atuendos característicos del cielo, su pulcro cabello y el lila de sus ojos.

"Eso no te incumbe…"

No agregó más y se alejó, se agacho en el piso y comenzó a escarbar entre la tierra y ceniza.

"Parece que buscas algo…"

Sin respuesta. Suspiró derrotado y se dio vuelta para irse de allí, pero se detuvo, miro nuevamente al demonio con frustración se acercó y comenzó a mover entre los restos.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

Pregunto más curioso que hostil el pelinegro.

"Te ayudo a buscar, si me dijeras que es sería más rápido…"

"¡Nadie te pidió tu ayuda!"

El arcángel le ignoró y continúo en su labor.

"Somos enemigos…"

Agregó en voz baja el demonio

"Adversarios… Y la guerra terminó por ahora ¿Podrías decirme que buscamos? Tal vez a ti te guste llenarte de tierra, pero esto no es nada placentero…"

"Si lo encuentras te lo diré…"

El más alto bufó con molestia y masculló algo sobre manchar el templo que es su cuerpo. Pasaron así horas.

"Oye le hemos dado la vuelta a este lugar… Y aún no sé qué perdiste o siquiera si está aquí"

Las manos de Gabriel estaban llenas de barro, su ropa manchada del negro de las cenizas y su cabello despeinado por tanto movimiento.

"Es un amuleto…"

Respondió casi derrotado el demonio

"¿Qué es un amuleto?"

"Es un… Un objeto que te protege de los problemas…"

Mientras tengas el amor de Dios no necesitas algo como eso; fue lo que quiso decir el arcángel, pero se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras y se mantuvo en silencio.

"Era la última de mis plumas blancas… Mi último recuerdo del cielo… Y ahora se ha ido para siempre"

Un frío viento comenzó a rugir levantando el polvo y cubriendo las lágrimas que asomaron en los ojos del demonio.

"¿Una pluma?"

Gabriel extendió sus alas, eran ahora el par más hermoso en el cielo, sólo superadas por las de Lucifer, con ellas cubrió el cuerpo delgado de su adversario quien titiritaba de frío.

"Te doy una de las mías... No será igual, pero es un recuerdo del cielo"

Extendió su mano con una larga pluma blanca con lila, era tan suave al tacto que el demonio temía que se fuera a destruir al sostenerla.

"Tengo que irme… No se supone que me quedará tanto… Nos vemos"

El arcángel extendió sus alas y se lanzó hacia arriba.

"¡Belcebú! ¡Mi nombre es Belcebú, príncipe del infierno!"

"¡Un gusto Belcebú! ¡Hasta la próxima!"

Así se marchó, dejando a Belcebú acogiendo en su pecho aquel regalo, pasarían cientos de años antes de que volviesen a encontrarse, ambos habían cambiado, los títulos del demonio crecieron al igual que su reputación, no sabía si aquel arcángel engreído lo recordaba, pero él aún guardaba con recelo aquella blanca pluma, era su amuleto y su tesoro más preciado.


	6. 14 veces que empecé a quererte

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**14 veces que empecé a quererte**

_**Brillo** _

—¿Podrías parar con eso?

Preguntó Belcebú quien estaba escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto al lado del arcángel Gabriel.

—¿Parar con qué?

—¡Eso! —Indicó con molestia el demonio—¡Eso que haces!

—En verdad no tengo idea a lo que te refieres…

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y se movió incomodo en su lugar.

—¡Ese brillo angelical que tienes Gabriel! ¡Es molesto y hará que nos descubran!

El más alto miró hacia su compañero sin entender a lo que se refería, revisó su corporación, pero no encontró nada anormal en ella.

—No estoy emitiendo ningún brillo Belcebú… Si así fuera Azirafel ya lo hubiera notado…

El castaño volvió a su labor de vigilancia mientras el señor de las moscas gruñía para sus adentros, no podía apartar la vista del arcángel, sentía como todo aquel brillo le llamaba y no lo dejaba concentrarse, estaba seguro de que era a propósito.

_**Toque** _

—Llegas tarde —Indicó Gabriel con molestia— Tengo una hora esperando…

—Pero llegué ¿no? —Interrumpió el pelinegro—¿Qué están haciendo? ¿De nuevo cenando? Son más glotones que yo…

Belcebú tomo asiento al lado del arcángel, no midió correctamente el espacio entre ellos y su mano rozó con la del mensajero de Dios.

—¿Q-qué hiciste? —Preguntó el castaño apartándose con temor.

—¿Qué hice de qué?

—Justo ahora… Tu mano me toco y…

—¿Y?

—S-se sintió extraño… Fue como una descarga eléctrica, quemaba y dolía…

—Soy un demonio, mi tacto quema…

—¿Lo hace?

Belcebú rodó los ojos y se dedicó a la tediosa tarea de observar los movimientos de los traidores, Gabriel movió su mano y esta quedó a milímetros de la del demonio, cuando se volvieron a rozar, un escalofrío recorrió la columna del arcángel.

_**Rosas** _

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! —Le reclamó el pelinegro— ¡Tenemos una junta de actualización en veinte minutos y debemos revisar la presentación!

—Estará bien, al final de cuentas yo me encargué de ella…

El egocentrismo con que el arcángel habló le dieron ganas de golpearlo, pero el demonio pensó que desincorporarlo ahora sólo hará que tenga presentar solo los temas de la reunión.

—Date prisa y revisemos esa presentación…

—Si… Belcebú

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Encontré esto mientras venía hacia acá y creí que te gustaría…

Gabriel ofreció con indiferencia una rosa negra, no era artificial ni estaba pintada, era una verdadera rosa en color oscuro.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —Preguntó el demonio tomando la flor.

—T-te digo que lo encontré...

—No existen rosas negras en la naturaleza….

—¡¿V-vamos a revisar si o no esas diapositivas?!

El demonio examino la flor mientras el mensajero de Dios encendía la computadora, era muy bella y las espinas a su alrededor se veían peligrosas, decidió que le gustaba.

Gabriel miro de reojo la reacción de su compañero, se sintió orgulloso, había pasado semanas tratando de perfeccionar aquella rosa hasta que fuera lo suficientemente perfecta para mostrarla.

_**Lila** _

—Disculpe Lord —Indico Dagon entrando a la oficina de Belcebú— Aquí están los informes que solicito….

—Colócalos sobre el escritorio y llévate estos planes, están revisados y aprobados…

El demonio se acercó para tomar los archivos correspondientes, pero tardó más de lo necesario en irse lo que llamó la atención del señor de las moscas

—¿Pasa algo Dagon? —Le cuestionó el pelinegro.

—No mi Lord… Es solo que…

—¡¿Qué qué?!

—Q-que su oficina ha cambiado… Es decir, es…

—¡Es igual a la de siempre! ¡Ahora agradecería que te dieras prisa con esos archivos!

—¡S-si mi amo!

Dagon se marchó a toda velocidad y sin mirar atrás, lo que menos quería era levantar la ira de Belcebú por una nimiedad como el decorado de sus aposentos.

Al encontrarse sólo, el príncipe del infierno observó su oficina, acarició la suave tela que cubría su tronó y la comparo con las cortinas de la ventana y la alfombra en el piso y murmuró para sí mismo malhumorado.

—Sólo me gusta el color… Nada tiene que ver que coincida con sus ojos…

_**Plumas** _

Gabriel alzó la vista al cielo sin reconocer la figura, conforme se fue acercando se dio cuenta de que era el señor de las moscas Belcebú, ostentando un enorme par de alas negras.

—No sabía que podías volar —Indicó con sorpresa el castaño.

—Y puedo asegurar que lo hago mejor que tú…

—¿Tus alas no fueron destruidas al caer? —Preguntó ignorando el comentario de su compañero.

—Si, luego sanaron y brotaron nuevamente, más poderosas y fuertes que antes.

"Y hermosas" pensó el arcángel, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, solo siguió observando aquellas plumas azabaches, tuvo que reprimir el instinto de enterrar su rostro en ellas.

—Vamos de una vez, entre más rápido terminemos esto mejor.

El demonio escondió el par de alas y se adelantó, esperando que Gabriel le alcanzará, este se dio la vuelta, pero antes se agacho para recoger algo del suelo, era una enorme pluma negra y suave.

—¡Date prisa!

Colocó el botín dentro de su sacó y se apresuró a alcanzar a su enemigo, al llegar de vuelta al cielo, acarició la pluma nuevamente y se preguntó si así se sentiría tocar la piel de Belcebú.

_**Repugnancia** _

—Dagon…

—Si mi lord…

—¿Crees que soy repugnante?

—¡Absolutamente mi señor!

Ante la respuesta Belcebú bufó con molestia, miró su figura frente al espejo, su traje completamente negro adornado con su característica banda roja que ostentaba sus medallas, su cara sucia llena de pus, el cabello desaliñado donde descansaba su fiel mosca, además de las cientos que zumbaban a su alrededor.

—Se hará tarde para la reunión mi lord…

La voz de Dagon le sacó de sus pensamientos, acomodo su traje y se encamino a la salida, Satanás había convocado una reunión con el cielo, llevando con él a Belcebú, Hastur y Dagon, del lado del cielo, Michael, Uriel, Gabriel y Sandalphon. Sería la primera vez que el arcángel mensajero le vería con su aspecto infernal.

—Un honor Michael —Saludó Satanás con una reverencia— Milenios sin verte…

—¡Cierra la boca y acabemos con esto!

Los demonios y ángeles se dispusieron a entrar, y cuando Gabriel pasó al lado de Belcebú el demonio desvió la mirada.

—Hola Geraldine —Saludó el castaño haciendo cariños a la mosca gigante— Te ves bien… Tú igual Belcebú, me gustan tus moscas.

—¿Qué?... ¡¿Cómo conoces a Geraldine?!

—Ella se escapa de vez en cuando a mi oficina, es bastante linda.

La criatura comenzó a zumbar de felicidad mientras se dejaba llevar por los mimos del arcángel.

—¡No es linda! ¡Es repugnante como los demonios!

—¿Repugnante? —Gabriel trató de mostrarse serio, pero la risa lo venció— No es repugnante, ni tu ni ella, son lindos… Además, el zumbido te queda bien.

Antes de poder reclamar algo, tuvieron que tomar asiento e iniciar la reunión, Belcebú mostró más confianza y sus moscas zumbaron alegres, sobre todo Geraldine quien a pesar de todo no se libró del reclamó de su amo horas más tarde.

_**Cumplido** _

—¿Q-qué dijiste? —Preguntó Gabriel algo incrédulo.

—Dije que tu informe estaba bien redactado, fue fácil leerlo.

—¿Te sientes bien Belcebú?

El demonio frunció el ceño con molestia.

—¡Me siento perfectamente! ¡¿Por qué cuestionas mi estado?!

—¡L-lo siento! Es que… Que tu hagas cumplidos es… Bueno es extraño —Se defendió el más alto avergonzado.

—¿Cumplidos? Eso no fue un cumplido cerebro de pájaro…

—¿No lo fue? —Preguntó con decepción el arcángel.

—Claro que no… Un cumplido es no sé… Que te diga que tus ojos son lindos o que tu corporación es bastante atractiva, que eres un excelente administrador… Cosas como esas son cumplidos… ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Eh? N-no… No es nada…

—Eres tan difícil de tratar a veces…

El demonio continúo revisando los papeles frente a él mientras el arcángel trataba de ocultar su rostro sonrojado y su sonrisa boba, nunca pensó que Belcebú pensará esas cosas sobre él, ni mucho menos lo mucho que le afectaría escucharlas.

_**Junta de negocios** _

—¿Qué es todo esto Gabriel?

Belcebú apareció en el lugar donde el arcángel había designado su reunión, el sol ya se había ocultado y las estrellas los iluminaban desde arriba.

—Preparé todo para la reunión —Explicó el arcángel— toma asiento…

El demonio se acercó hasta la mesa ocupando una de las sillas, había una vela justa en medio y un vino (bastante costoso) se enfriaba en el hielo.

—¿Qué es ese sonido?

—La música ayuda a concentrarse.

El sonido eran violines, Belcebú los reconoció ya que muchos de quienes los tocaban estaban en el infierno, la música más que relajante parecía casi romántica.

—Gabriel…

—¿Sí?

—¿Habrá cena en esta junta de negocios?

—¿Quieres cenar?

—Estoy un poco hambriento si…

El arcángel chasqueó sus dedos en un milagro angelical apareciendo un plato de espagueti, pan y un suflé de chocolate.

—¿No comerás tú?

—No ensucio mi cuerpo con comida humana…

El demonio alzó los hombros y se dispuso a degustar el platillo mientras Gabriel fingía revisar unos documentos, la realidad era que le gustaba admirar el rostro de Belcebú iluminado por la luna.

_**Ángel** _

—¿Qué estás haciendo Uriel?

—Hola Gabriel, Metatron pidió los expedientes de los caídos los estoy archivando para llevárselos

El arcángel tomo despreocupadamente una de las carpetas, al abrirla se encontró con un querubín rodeado de abejas, libélulas, mariposas entre otros insectos.

—¿Quién es este? —Preguntó mostrando la foto.

—No lo sé… En realidad, no sé cómo se supone que los enlace con los demonios, tendré que reunirme con su archivista del infierno para obtener información… ¿Gabriel?

—¿Eh?

—¿Estás bien?

—Si… ¿Puedo quedarme con este?

—¿Por qué?

—Te ayudaré a clasificarlos, llevaré este y otros más

Tomo más carpetas y sin esperar respuestas volvió a su oficina. Colocó los folders sobre su escritorio y miró nuevamente la fotografía, reconoció entonces los profundos ojos azules, aquel negro cabello y la expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro.

—Belcebú…

Un par de horas después devolvió los documentos enlazando a cada caído con el demonio que era actualmente.

—Que extraño —Comentó Uriel revisando los documentos— Falta uno… ¿Estás seguro de que entregaste todos?

—Los importantes si…

El más alto se dio vuelta y salió de allí, mientras se aseguraba de que la fotografía del querubín siguiera resguardada dentro de su saco.

_**Miel** _

—¡No!

—Te gustará…

—¡No!

—¡Amas lo dulce! ¡Esto es lo más dulce que la naturaleza puede dar!

—¡Es un invento del cielo y me rehúso a probarlo!

—¿Cómo sabes que es del cielo?

"Porque yo lo cree" quiso contestar el demonio, pero prefirió no hondar en conversaciones sobre el pasado.

—¡Sólo lo sé!

—¿Y si yo lo pruebo primero? ¿Aceptarías?

—¡¿Estarías dispuesto a manchar el templo que es tu cuerpo?! —Exclamó con sorpresa el pelinegro.

—Técnicamente no lo mancharía porque es un material puro… Pero si así te convenzo

Antes de que el señor de las moscas pudiera volver a protestar, el arcángel tomo una cucharada de la sustancia dorada y viscosa llevándosela a la boca.

—Es demasiado dulce…

El demonio observó como la miel escapaba por la comisura de los labios del más alto y este queriendo limpiarlo sólo hacia un caos más grande, Belcebú pensó que lucía bastante apetecible.

—¿Quieres probarla?

—¿Eh?

—La miel… ¿Quieres probarla?

—Si…

Se acercó lentamente con la boca entreabierta y de repente sintió toda una explosión de dulzura en su boca, Gabriel le había dado a probar una cucharada.

—Buena ¿no?

El demonio asintió, aunque algo decepcionado, luego se avergonzó por sus pensamientos, pero no pudo apartar la vista de los labios del mensajero de Dios.

_**Infiltrarse** _

Gabriel se movía incomodo por el lugar, las ropas que había elegido para la ocasión le eran incomodas y apretaban, hubiera preferido no tener que haberse presentado en algo como aquello.

Usaba un pantalón negro pegado al cuerpo, una camisa lila y una chaqueta azul oscuro con las mangas enrolladas, sentía que era muy poca ropa la que lo cubría, pero era necesario para pasar desapercibido.

—Espero y Belcebú se dé prisa… —Murmuró con molestia.

—Tardaré lo que tenga que tardar cerebro de pájaro.

Al voltear para enfrentar a su compañero, la boca del arcángel cayó de sorpresa, si el sentía que mucha de su piel estaba expuesta, el atuendo de Belcebú parecía que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—Una mosca va a entrar en tu boca si no la cierras…

—¿N-nos vamos? —Respondió con la garganta seca.

El demonio rodó los ojos y se adelantó, entonces Gabriel miró con mayor atención, sus piernas estaban envueltas en unas medias de red que dejaban ver lo pálido de su piel, alzando la vista unos pantaloncillos muy cortos que apenas cubrían su trasero y más arriba un top que solo cubría la parte delantera dejando toda la espalda expuesta.

—¡¿Te podrías dar prisa?! —Gritó el pelinegro.

El arcángel salió de su aturdimiento y alcanzó a su compañero, el resto del día realizó algunos milagros contra aquellos humanos que atrapaba mirando demasiado tiempo al príncipe del infierno.

_**Arrullo** _

—Gabriel… ¡Oye Gabriel!

El arcángel se sacudió en su lugar abriendo los ojos, pasar tanto tiempo en la tierra estaba haciendo que su forma corpórea se adaptará a las rutinas humanas.

—L-lo siento… ¿Qué pasó?

—Te estabas quedando dormido —Le amonesto Belcebú— Y no pienses que voy a cargarte si eso pasa, te abandonaré aquí para que los animales salvajes te coman.

—Aquí sólo hay ardillas y mapaches —Contestó con un gran bostezo.

—¡Sólo mantente concentrado!

Quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que Belcebú sintió un peso sobre su hombro, al voltear era la cabeza de Gabriel apoyada sobre él.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

El príncipe del infierno estaba a punto de reclamar y soltar un puñetazo contra su compañero, pero era la primera vez que lo veía tan apacible y calmado.

—¡Sólo toleraré esto porque así no tengo que escuchar tu insufrible voz!

Con cuidado recostó al arcángel sobre sus piernas, fue casi un milagro que no lo despertará, el pecho del más alto subía y bajaba con tranquilidad, al parecer también se había acostumbrado a respirar.

El demonio acomodo sus cabellos y comenzó a tararear una canción de milenios atrás, ni siquiera recordaba la letra, sólo la melodía. En su regazó Gabriel sonrió y cayó en el sueño más profundo que jamás haya tenido.

_**Tentación** _

—¡Maldita sea! —Se quejó Belcebú quitándose el saco.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Mis ropas! Algo sucedió con mis milagros e invoque mal mi traje…

Después del saco el demonio comenzó a desabotonar su blusa en frente del arcángel, este rápidamente desvió la mirada, pero algo dentro de él le gritaba que voltease, era una voz que jamás había escuchado antes.

—¿P-por qué te quitas tus ropas? —Preguntó con miedo

—Son demasiado pequeñas, es incómodo…

"Un vistazo no dañara a nadie" Dijo nuevamente algo dentro de él "Vamos… Te esta tentando a ello… Solo una mirada y ya… Su piel es tan blanca y se ve tan suave" el mensajero de Dios agitó la cabeza tratando de desaparecer aquellos pensamientos.

—Es una ventaja que no use ropa interior…

Comentó despreocupadamente el demonio generando que Gabriel ahogará un grito de frustración y apretará sus piernas.

—¡Ten usa esto!

El castaño se quitó rápidamente el saco y lo arrojo hacia su adversario, dejo pasar unos minutos y miró de nuevo hacia el demonio.

—Es algo grande… Pero funcionará, al menos hasta que los milagros vuelvan a la normalidad… ¿Qué te pasa?

—N-nada…

El arcángel se excusó para alejarse un poco, hizo varios ejercicios de respiración hasta que sintió que su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad "Belcebú usando tus ropas sin nada debajo… Eso es aún más tentador" Susurró nuevamente la voz.

_**Distracción** _

—¿Crees que nos vieron?

—No lo sé…

—¿No puedes enviar a una de tus moscas a revisar?

—Crowley lo notaría…

—¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?!

—¡No lo sé!

—¡Escuché algo por aquí ángel! —Gritó Crowley no muy lejos de donde se encontraban Gabriel y Belcebú.

—¡Yo también lo oí querido!

El par de representantes del cielo e infierno se escondieron mejor en el hueco de la pared, se supone que su misión de observar a los traidores era altamente confidencial, si fallaban y eran descubiertos habría graves consecuencias.

—¿Ves algo ángel?

—Nada...

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —Reclamó Belcebú muy cerca del rostro del arcángel— ¡Si no hubieras asustado a ese gato no estaríamos aquí!

—¡No fue el gato lo que nos delató! —Se defendió el castaño quien tenía una posición incómoda agachado casi a la altura del demonio— ¡Fue que tu gritó de susto!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Yo no me asuste!

—¡Creo que hay alguien por la pared!

Al escuchar aquello, el príncipe del infierno y arcángel se miraron nerviosos, tenían que pensar en algo rápido o serían atrapados.

—Tengo una idea —Indicó el pelinegro— Pero tendrás que cooperar…

—¿Qué idea…?

Antes de acabar la oración, los labios del señor de las moscas estaban contra los de Gabriel, sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y tenía que pararse en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar correctamente al más alto.

—Oh… Ángel creo que no son más que una pareja —Explicó algo avergonzado el demonio—Dejémosles solos…

Al escuchar aquello Belcebú se separó lentamente, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el arcángel le tomo de la cintura y volvió a besarle.

Sus movimientos eran torpes y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza de sus caderas, el demonio profundizo más el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su adversario y ganándose un gemido ahogado por parte de este.

Aunque en realidad no lo necesitaban, se separaron debido a la falta de aire, un fino hilo de saliva unía sus labios hinchados.

—F-fue una buena distracción —Dijo jadeante Gabriel

—La primera vez… Lo segundo no tengo idea que fue….

Se miraron largo rato sin moverse, luego volvieron a besarse, esta vez lenta y dulcemente, no estuvieron seguros cuál de los dos fue quien hizo el milagro que los llevo a una lujosa y espaciosa habitación en el Ritz.


	7. Cuanto te odio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia esta basada en la escena de Niles y C.C (The Nanny 3 de Noviembre 1993/ 23 de Junio 1999 Season 3, Episode 1 "Pen Pals") cuando están en un sofá esperando el regreso de Maxwell y Nana Fine.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYvZZ5NxZpk

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**Cuanto te odio**

—Belcebú, no tengo costumbre de fraternizar con el enemigo…

—No puedo ni soportarte mucho menos fraternizar contigo

—Exacto

El arcángel y demonio chocaron sus vasos y procedieron a beber el licor haciendo muecas al sentir la bebida quemando sus gargantas.

Después del fallido intento de ejecución del ángel Azirafel y demonio Crowley, Gabriel y Belcebú se habían dedicado a la tarea de investigar el motivo de su inmunidad, cielo e infierno ya no esperaban el pago por la traición, pero estaban interesados en conocer el poder que permitía a un ángel sobrevivir al fuego del infierno y a un demonio al agua bendita.

Como los representantes de sus respectivos bandos, el arcángel y príncipe del infierno fueron los encomendados para descubrirlo, habían pasado meses siguiendo y evaluando las actividades de sus extrabajadores sin ningún resultado favorable.

Hartos de ello optaron por la confrontación directa, así que se citaron para verse en la librería del ángel esperando encontrarlos allí, sin embargo, no había rastros de la pareja, Gabriel y Belcebú decidieron entonces esperarlos, cuando habían pasado más de cuatro horas se desplomaron en el sofá y el señor de las moscas convoco una botella de whisky que ofreció al mensajero de Dios.

—Así que caído —Habló nuevamente Gabriel a lo que Belcebú solo rodó los ojos— ¿Qué hacías para matar los días antes de que nos empujaran a esto?

—Bueno… Mi vida era muy aburrida —Dijo mientras tronaba los dedos en un milagro demoníaco— Pero ahora tengo un pasatiempo…

La bufanda de Gabriel comenzó a quemarse, haciendo que el arcángel se levantará asustado y la arrojará al suelo pisándola para apagar las llamas.

—¡Cuánto te odio! —Exclamó el castaño con enfado.

—¡Cuánto te desprecio! —Respondió el pelinegro poniéndose de pie.

—¡Caído!

—¡Cerebro de pájaro!

—¡Creación fallida! —Gabriel dio un paso al frente con las manos en la cintura.

—¡Lameculos!

Y allí la tensión explotó, Belcebú se adelantó jalando las solapas del traje del arcángel mientras este empujaba el cuerpo del demonio contra sí uniéndose en un beso apasionado, Gabriel sostenía por la cintura al señor de las moscas y el pelinegro había pasado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sin romper el contacto de aquellos labios. No se separaron hasta que el sonido de una puerta cerrándose los sacó del trance.

Las bocas de Azirafel y Crowley se abrieron con sorpresa y no eran capaces de articular palabras, con pasos torpes se alejaron de la entrada sin dejar de observar a la pareja quienes seguían abrazados el uno contra el otro.

—Noches buenas, demonio Crawley, Arizafel

Dijo con normalidad Belcebú mientras pasaba a su lado para irse. Gabriel le siguió y abrió la puerta para él.

—Idiota —Se despidió en voz baja del arcángel.

—Pulga —Contestó con guiño el más alto haciendo estremecer al demonio, luego cerro y se dirigió al ángel y demonio— Me retiro, veremos los asuntos con ustedes después.

Un destello y el mensajero de Dios ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

—Querido… ¿Cuánto bebimos está noche?

—No tanto como ese par ángel… No tanto como ese par…


	8. Vas demasiado rápido para mí Anathema

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**Vas demasiado rápido para mí Anathema**

—¡Y listo!

Dijo Newt acomodando la soga de la vieja llanta que el Them usaba para columpiarse, los cuatro niños eran demasiado pequeños para alcanzar, pero el joven de revueltos cabellos fue el ideal para la tarea.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor! —Indicó Wenslaydale subiendo para ser el primero en probar.

—Ya les dije que me pueden llamar Newt…

—¡Hola, chicos! —Anathema se unió a la conversación con ánimo— Les traje traje galletas y limonada ¿quieren improvisar un picnic?

Adam y sus amigos se apresuraron a elegir un buen lugar, tomaron la cesta tejida que llevaba la morena y ayudaron a tender la manta a cuadros en el suelo, repartieron los emparedados de atún, huevo y jamón y luego procedieron a devorar las galletas.

—¡Eres realmente buena cocinando! —Comentó Brian saboreando las últimas chispas de chocolate— El señor Newton es muy afortunado.

—Ya les dije que sólo me llamen Newt…

—¡Si señor!

El castaño suspiro derrotado mientras los cuatro niños reían, el día era agradable y el sol los calentaba, vivir en el mismo vecindario que el anticristo tenía grandes ventajas.

—¿Alguna vez han pensado en casarse?

Pregunto Adam de repente, con la inocencia infantil que tiene cualquier niño al mirar a una pareja joven y feliz.

—¡En cuanto podamos! —Respondió Anathema.

—Es muy pronto para pensar en eso —Dijo Newt.

Y entonces las risas de los niños fueron apagándose lentamente al mirar las expresiones en las caras de los dos adultos.

—¿A qué te refieres con muy pronto para pensarlo? —Anathema habló primero con voz tranquila pero tensa.

—Y-yo… Bueno Thema, es que llevamos saliendo muy poco como para querer dar ese saltó…

—¿Y qué hay con eso? Es decir… Empezamos en menos de un día de conocernos…

—Eso también fue apresurado…

Anathema abrió la boca con asombro, se quitó los lentes y acomodo los mechones que caían por su cabello para volver a encarar a Newt.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? —Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

—Thema, somos muy jóvenes para casarnos, hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí ni yo de ti… ¡Ni siquiera has conocido a mi madre!

—¡¿Eso que tiene que ver?! ¡La podría conocer en la ceremonia de boda! Si no nos apresuramos a hacer las cosas pasaremos el tiempo arrepintiéndonos por ello…

—N-no creo que funcione así, deberíamos disfrutar de los momentos que da la vida somos jóvenes, nos queda mucho por delante—Newt sonrió tratando de que sus palabras fueran tranquilizadoras, no funcionó.

—¡Podemos disfrutar de eso de forma rápida! ¡Casarnos, tener hijos que luego nos darán nietos!

—¡¿Hijos?! ¡¿Nietos?! —Gritó escandalizado el más alto— Anathema yo no he pensado en eso aún…

—¡¿En qué has pensado entonces?!

—No lo sé… Es sólo que tú…

—¡¿Qué yo qué?!

—Que… Vas demasiado rápido para mí Anathema…

Los niños se miraron entre ellos sin entender por completo que pasaba, pero sabiendo que no era algo bueno.

—Ya veo —Comento la morena poniéndose de pie— lamento entonces no poder ir a tu ritmo, con permiso niños.

—Thema no te enfades…

Newt se puso de pie para alcanzar a la joven bruja, pero ella montó su bicicleta y se alejó a toda velocidad de allí dejando al muchacho triste y abrumado.

—No es así como quería que lo tomarás.

—Excelente Adam —Dijo Pepper tras un momento— arruinaste un perfecto picnic…

El niño miro entre su amiga y Newt sin saber que decir, nunca fue su intención ser un agente del caos.

—¡Anathema! ¡Anathema!

Al llegar a la pintoresca casa que compartía con la morena, Newt comenzó a buscar por las habitaciones sin obtener respuesta, pensó que dándole su tiempo la chica olvidaría su enojo y podrían resolver mejor las cosas, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte.

—Excelente Newt arruinaste tu única relación en… ¡Arruinaste tu única relación! —Se lamentó sentándose en la silla del comedor— ¿pero que se supone que le dijera? Oh si Anathema, casémonos aun cuando casi no sepamos nada el uno del otro…. ¡Ahhh!

Con un lamento el joven informático golpeo su cabeza sobre la mesa pensando en que es lo que se supone que debería decir para un caso como ese e ignorando la presencia que le acompañaba.

—Eh… Disculpa…

—¿Azirafel? —Preguntó desconcertado el más alto— ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?! Próximamente ex – casa…

—Yo… Bueno en realidad yo también me lo preguntó… Estaba muy cómodamente tomando el té en mi librería mientras leí un poco y cuando me di cuenta… Aparecí aquí…

—Pues puedes estar seguro de que yo no te llame… Y no te ofendas, pero tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar así que te agradecería que te fueras.

El ángel alzo las manos en señal de entendimiento, pero miró de nuevo hacia el chico y sintió que era su deber ayudarle, o al menos tratar de.

—Lamento la intromisión, pero… ¿Puedo preguntar que sucede?

Newt suspiró en señal de derrota y procedió a sincerarse con Azirafel, no por que fueran grandes amigos, pero si porque necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Mientras esto sucedía, Anathema quien se encontraba lanzando piedras en un riachuelo lejos de casa también tuvo una visita.

—Pareces querer matar pecadores con eso…

La joven bruja se exalto y volteó asustada para encontrarse con la singular cabellera roja y delgada figura del demonio que "ayudo" a detener el fin del mundo.

—¿Crowley? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Comentó la castaña mientras continuaba con su tarea.

—Pues yo también quisiera saber… Estaba en medio de una charla amistosa con mis plantas y un poof heme aquí … Has mejorado tus poderes de invocación.

—Yo no te llame… Así que largo…

La última roca recibió un impulso mucho mayor lo que ocasiono que se destruyera al impactar con otra de mayor dureza.

—Mira, no soy un experto en sentimientos humanos, pero creo que a ti te pasa algo…—Con un andar serpenteante se acercó hasta la morena— ¿Qué es?

La joven bruja rodó los ojos y comenzó a hablar, no dejo de tirar con fuerza, pero conforme las palabras salían de su boca la violencia de sus disparos disminuía.

Estaba ya oscuro cuando Anatema decidió volver a casa, siendo acompañada por Crowley.

—Y mi siguiente punto es… ¿Qué es lo que esconden esas aves?

—Creo que sigo sin entenderlo… —Comentó riendo la castaña.

—Volar, nadar y caminar ¡no es normal!

La risa se intensifico mientras seguían, y fue entonces que yendo a la mitad del camino se encontraron con otra singular pareja.

—¿Ángel?

—¿Crowley?

—Anathema…

—Newt…

El par de seres inmortales se dio cuenta de la situación y con una mirada cómplice se alejaron lentamente para dejar a los jóvenes hablar.

—Thema lo siento mucho —Se disculpo Newt— yo no quería que terminará en pelea…

—¡No tienes de que disculparte… Es decir, no es tu culpa es sólo que yo, bueno…

La chica no sabía cómo explicarse, miro hacía Crowley quien le hizo una señal con las manos para que continuará.

—Newt, toda mi vida he crecido siguiendo las profecías dejada por mi varias veces tatarabuela Agnes, cuando todo esto del fin del mundo terminó, ya no hubo más instrucciones que seguir, ya no más presagios que cumplir y entonces tuve que decidir por mí misma… Tal vez sea sencillo para ti, pero no en mi caso… Yo, no sé cómo se supone que tenemos que llevar esto, si me dices que lo nuestro ocurrió demasiado deprisa me hace pensar que tal vez no debió pasar ya que al final solo era parte de una gran serie de acontecimientos predestinados…

—¡No! —Le interrumpió Newt— ¡No digas algo como eso! Yo jamás me he arrepentido de que nosotros dos nos hayamos conocido… Jamás he pensado que sea un error, pero sí creo que debemos conocernos más, y eso es porque entre más se de ti… Más te quiero.

El ex aprendiz de cazador de brujas dio un paso al frente acomodando un mechón suelto del cabello de su novia.

—Yo también te quiero, y creo que tienes razón, debemos ir más lento…

—No tiene que ser más lento, solo tiene que ser a nuestro ritmo…

A una distancia prudente y un tanto confundido por la situación, Azirafel se acercó a su compañero demonio.

—Creo que es momento de irnos de aquí querido…

—¿Quieres ir por una copa al Ritz?

—Suena esplendido…

Un milagro después la pareja de ángel y demonio desaparecieron de la zona, dándoles su espacio al par de enamorados quienes tomados de las manos volvieron a casa.

—Sabes Thema —Habló primero Newt— Azirafel fue quien me dijo que debía ir a buscarte porque se hacía tarde… Además de ayudarme a ver que no se trataba de pelear el uno con el otro, sino de resolverlos juntos, como un equipo…

—Vaya, fue algo parecido conmigo, solo que Crowley me dijo que es importante que cada uno conozca la perspectiva de otro, y que no siempre las palabras significan exactamente lo que suenan…

—¿Crees que sean conscientes de sus propios consejos?

—No lo creo Newt… No lo creo…

Ambos rieron y se miraron con dulzura, se acercaron lentamente mientras el más alto pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de la joven bruja y esta se abrazaba a su cuello.

—¿Cómo crees que llegaron aquí? —Preguntó el muchacho.

—Honestamente no tengo idea, pero deberíamos dejar de hablar, profetizo que tu boca tiene un mejor uso…

—Eso no es una profecía Thema…

—Oh sólo cállate y bésame.

Fue extraño que justo cuando sus labios se unieran, la luna subiera más alto y un par de fuegos artificiales asomaran en el cielo, pero claro para el anticristo no había imposibles, así que cuando vio que la pareja se encontraba feliz de nuevo uno en los brazos del otro pedaleó su bicicleta de vuelta a casa antes de que sus padres le reprendieran por salir tan tarde.


	9. Eres una maldita pesadilla

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**Eres una maldita pesadilla**

—¿Algo más que necesite Lord Belcebú? —Preguntó Dagon de pie frente al escritorio del príncipe del infierno.

—No, puedes retirarte, mañana tenemos una junta a primera hora con el cielo, pasa a mi oficina para irnos de aquí.

—Como ordene su maleficencia.

El demonio se retiró sin agregar más, Belcebú continúo con la revisión de los documentos post no apocalipsis que debía preparar para la reunión del día siguiente, pasaron un par de horas hasta que por fin pudo terminar con el papeleo.

—¡Por Satanás! —Exclamó estirando los brazos—Si no fuera por ese estúpido traidor ahora podría estar en mi trono sobre el mundo en vez de llenar formularios…

Bostezo tallando sus ojos, no es como si los habitantes del infierno necesitaran dormir, pero era un placer vano que al señor de las moscas se daba el lujo de disfrutar, coloco sus brazos sobre el escritorio y luego recostó con suavidad su cabeza, en poco tiempo sus parpados se cerraron y cayó ante el cansancio.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Se preguntó el pelinegro bastante desorientado— ¿En qué momento comenzó la junta?

—Belcebú— Una voz conocida pero no agradable llamó su atención— Si no te interesa estar aquí, puedes retirarte, de todos modos, ya vimos como el infierno no es capaz de cumplir con sus tareas correspondientes…

—Gabriel —Murmuró con enfado el príncipe del infierno— si alguien tuvo la culpa de todo este desastre fue su lado ¿no era todo un plan inefable? ¿O es que acaso tienen una explicación? ¿Su amado Dios bajo a explicarles qué es lo que había ocurrido? ¿No? ¡Entonces allí lo tienen!

Ni siquiera Belcebú entendía porque estaba tan enfadado por aquello, pero su primer instinto fue gritarle al arcángel y liberar su frustración.

—¿Crees que permitiré que me hables así? —Sin que el demonio se diera cuenta, el mensajero de Dios se encontraba a su lado —No te estás refiriendo a un ángel cualquiera, estás hablando con el arcángel Gabriel…

—¡Jodete Gabriel! —Exclamó el príncipe del infierno cruzando los brazos.

—¿Por qué no mejor me jodes tú?

Antes de que el pelinegro pensará si quiera en responder algo, el arcángel tomo su barbilla y acercó su boca a la de él, Belcebú abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sobre todo cuando sintió como la lengua del mensajero de Dios lamía su labio inferior buscando permiso para entrar.

Aprovechando la distracción, el más alto inclinó el cuerpo del señor de las moscas hasta que su espalda golpeo una superficie demasiado suave para tratarse de la mesa en la sala de juntas donde se encontraban.

Gabriel fue el primero en separarse del beso, en algún momento Belcebú se había dejado llevar y sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos, trato de incorporarse con rapidez para darse cuenta de que se habían mudado de locación.

—¡¿Dónde estamos?! —Gritó completamente confundido el demonio.

—Mi habitación… ¿Nunca has tenido curiosidad de saber como vivimos en el cielo?

—¡¿Tú qué?!

El lugar era un amplio espacio completamente blanco, no había ventanas y una tenue luz que no se podía saber de donde provenía iluminaba todo el sitio.

—¿Por qué parece sorprenderte? Eres un demonio… Esto debería ser normal para ti…

Mientras decía aquello Gabriel comenzaba a quitarse las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo de manera lenta y pausada, comenzando por la corbata, luego el saco y al final la camisa desabotonando botón por botón para al fin dejar al descubierto su torso y pecho bien formados.

—Por tu expresión —Habló el castaño— Parece que disfrutas lo que ves…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo como eso?! ¡Jamás disfrutaría con nada proveniente del cielo!

—¿En serio?

El arcángel tomo una de las manos del pelinegro y la coloco sobre su cuerpo, comenzó en su cadera y así fue recorriendo hasta llegar a su pecho.

—No pareces tan convencido ahora…

Aunque ya le había soltado, Belcebú siguió acariciando aquel cuerpo, era frío al tacto y cada línea parecía estar dibujada con el mayor de los cuidados.

—Me he dado cuenta de cómo observas —Gabriel se acercó nuevamente sin que el demonio lo notará— como si me detestarás, pero debajo de esa ira, es muy fácil leer el deseo…

—¡¿Deseo?! ¡Eres realmente un narcisista y egocéntrico! ¡Lo único que siento hacia ti es desagrado! ¡Jamás podrías transmitirme atracción alguna!

Le tomo varios minutos al pelinegro, darse cuenta de que se encontraba recostado sobre una amplia cama, demasiado cómoda para que fuera usada por alguien que no necesitaba dormir.

—Es una lástima —Dijo el mensajero de Dios pasando una de sus amplias manos por el rostro del demonio —Por que a mí tú si me atraes… Y bastante…

Pocas habían sido las veces en que el príncipe del infierno se había quedado sin palabras, y esa definitivamente era una de ellas.

—Me gusta tu carácter —Murmuró a su oído para después besar la parte trasera de su oreja— Me encanta el zumbido de tus moscas al enfadarte…

Belcebú comenzó a ceder ante el acercamiento, el vello de su nunca se erizó y su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse.

—No tienes idea de cuantas veces he imaginado tenerte entre mis brazos…

Si darse cuenta el demonio estaba completamente tendido sobre la cama, con el imponente cuerpo de Gabriel sobre él y aquellos odiosos ojos lilas mirándole como un brillo que no era capaz de definir.

—De que me dejes tocarte y hacerte olvidar cualquier otra caricia que hayas sentido antes…

Los labios del arcángel besaron su cuello, sus dientes mordieron dejando una marca y haciéndole gemir, por lo cual tapo su boca avergonzándose por la reacción.

—Déjame escucharte —Sonó casi como una súplica— no me detendré hasta que te escuche gemir mi nombre…

La mente de Belcebú comenzaba a nublarse, mientras seguía sintiendo aquellas caricias y labios, ¡¿qué demonios sucede contigo Gabriel?! Pensó y con poca voluntad trato de zafarse del agarre, pero cuando la boca del servidor del bien volvió a unirse con la suya en un beso mucho más atrevido y salvaje que el primero, terminó cediendo por completo.

—¿Qué tipo de corporación usaste hoy? —Preguntó el castaño mientras sus manos se deshacían de las ropas del pelinegro — Quiero marcar cada milímetro de tu piel, y cuando tus dedos rocen las heridas recuerdes quien las provoco…

Cuando todas las prendas de su cuerpo habían desaparecido, el arcángel volvió a posarse sobre él, alineando su cuerpo para encajar…

—Gabriel… —Murmuró Belcebú— Hazlo hasta el final…

—Si así me lo ordenas…

—¡Lord Belcebú!

Esa definitivamente no era la voz del arcángel.

—¡Lord Belcebú!

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Dagon?! ¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?

El príncipe del infierno alzo la cabeza, desorientado, sintió su mejilla húmeda, era saliva, al parecer había estado babeando.

—Ayer me pidió que pasará temprano, es casi la hora de la junta con el cielo…

—¿Junta? Oh… Me quede dormido…

—¿Se encuentra bien su maleficencia? Luce como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla…

Las imágenes del sueño que acababa de tener le golpearon de repente, desvió la mirada esperando que su vergüenza no fuera notoria.

—¡Si que la tuve! —Exclamó con energía —¡Fue simplemente horrible! P-pero no hablemos de eso, vamos rumbo a esa estúpida reunión…

—¿Esta seguro mi Lord? Su cara luce algo roja….

—¡Estoy completamente bien!

Aquella junta fue incluso peor de lo que había imaginado, cuatro horas continuas de peleas y malentendidos, Michael peleando con Satanás, Uriel discutiendo con Dagon, y Gabriel queriendo siempre tener la última palabra, el príncipe del infierno estaba simplemente exhausto.

—¡Belcebú!

—No puede ser…— Murmuró el aludido con molestia —¿Qué quieres Gabriel? La reunión ha terminado, lo último que quiero es ver tu insoportable rostro…

—Disculpa, pero para rostros insoportables basta con el tuyo—Se defendió el más alto—sólo vengo a decirte que faltaron datos en uno de los informes que entregaste…

—¿Faltaron datos? ¡¿A qué diantres te refieres?! ¡Entregue todo lo solicitado!

—Si bien entregaste todo lo sucedido en el no Armagedón, tú reporte no explica la traición del demonio a tu cargo, así como tampoco el motivo de la rebelión del anticristo… Así que no está completo…

— ¡Si alguien debe encargarse de eso eres tú! ¡¿O debo recordarte que un ángel traidor también está involucrado en esto?!

—¡Si Azirafel se volvió un traidor fue por la influencia demoníaca mal controlada de tu lado!

—¡No trates de culparme a mí por tus fracasos Arcángel Gabriel!

—¡¿Mis fracasos?! ¡Te recuerdo que para el infierno fueron dos quienes no siguieron el plan! ¡Tu demonio Crowley y el anticristo! ¡¿Es eso también nuestra culpa?!

Belcebú apretó los puños con molestia, lamentablemente para él, el mensajero de Dios tenía un buen punto allí, aunque tampoco era su culpa, para el caso la falta de responsabilidad de Satanás con su hijo fue lo que terminó ocasionando aquello.

—¡Eres una maldita pesadilla Gabriel!

—Ay mira si sueñas conmigo no es mi problema, ahora necesito esos informes…

Los colores subieron por el rostro del demonio al escuchar aquellas palabras "si sueñas conmigo…" nuevamente su mente le jugó una mala pasada y su cuerpo recordó las sensaciones tan vividas que experimento en aquel sueño, aquellas manos acariciándole, esa boca besándole, aquella voz susurrando palabras de anhelo en su oído…

—¿Pasa algo contigo? Tú cara está completamente roja…

— ¡No me pasa nada! —Gritó el pelinegro girándose, tratando de huir de allí.

— ¡Belcebú! —Le llamó el arcángel persiguiéndole— ¡Vuelve aquí! ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Espera… ¡¿Si has soñado conmigo?!

—¡Cállate, Gabriel! ¡Eso jamás pasaría!

—¿Era un buen sueño? No sabía que los demonios pudieran soñar…

—¡Deja de seguirme!

El demonio trato de escapar a gran velocidad, pero el arcángel, ahora interesado en el tema, le persiguió todo el camino hasta que su contraparte explicará sus dudas al respecto, cosa que no pasaría, mientras Belcebú existiría, se llevaría el recuerdo de aquel sueño hasta el final de su existencia, aunque mentiría al decir que no lo recordaría de vez en cuando, en la comodidad y soledad de su oficina.


	10. ¿Cómo es tu tipo?

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**¿Cómo es tu tipo?**

—¿Cómo es tu tipo?

Preguntó una voz que Belcebú no pudo identificar, su cuerpo estaba demasiado intoxicado por el alcohol, su vista estaba nublada y no podía siquiera mantenerse en pie.

—¿Mi tipo? — Preguntó a su ves el demonio hipeando de borracho — ¿A qué mierda te refieres con eso?

—Me refiero al tipo de ángel o demonio que te atraiga… ¿Cuál es tu tipo?

El príncipe del infierno observaba el vaso vacío en su mano, quiso conjurar para llenarlo nuevamente de alguna bebida, pero no era consciente de sus movimientos.

—¿Por qué debe ser un ángel o demonio? —Dijo arrastrando las palabras de manera apenas entendible —Tal vez me atraiga un humano…

—Por favor… —Declaró la voz con burla — Conociéndote ningún humano estaría a tu altura…

—Hum…

El señor de las moscas quiso alcanzar una botella que se encontraba frente a él, el contenido tenía un color café claro, supuso que fuese lo que fuese tenía algo de licor en él.

—Has tomado demasiado —Dijo de nuevo la voz desconocida alejando la botella— Te llevaré de vuelta al infierno…

—Me gustan altos... —Interrumpió alargando la "s" el demonio —Con buen cuerpo… Que sepan dar pelea… Idiotas… Lindos ojos… Sonrisa que diga "ven y golpéame a la cara…"

Trato de levantarse, pero al ponerse de pie sus pies tambalearon y la figura que no reconocía se adelantó para atraparlo.

— ¿Estás describiendo al arcángel Gabriel? —Pregunto entre risas de nuevo aquella voz —¿Te gusta Gabriel?

—¿Gabriel? —Comento confundido Belcebú —No… No… No… Bueno sí… Me gusta Gabriel… Siempre me he preguntado que habrá debajo de esa estúpida y elegante ropa… Es demasiado enorme… Y sus labios… ¿Cómo puede tener esos labios? ¿Por qué mierda es tan guapo?

—Te llevaré de vuelta al infierno…

A medio camino, el príncipe del infierno se quedó completamente dormido, pasaron muchas horas antes de que fuera capaz de recobrar la conciencia, acompañado con eso un terrible dolor de cabeza y muscular.

—¡Maldita sea! —Se quejó frotando su cabeza—¿Cuánto bebí ayer?

Con esfuerzo salió de la cama, el piso se tambaleo debajo de él y decidió que no quería experimentar por completo la sensación, chancó los dedos en un milagro demoniaco que le quito el malestar por completo.

—Jamás vuelvo a mezclar tequila y vodka—Declaró estirando sus brazos— Esos humanos sí que saben divertirse…

Sin más se dirigió a su oficina, se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a revisar la papelería infernal de ese día. Había pasado cerca de diez minutos cuando el señor de las moscas paro de repente observando a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo llegue a mis aposentos anoche? —Se preguntó desconcertado— ¿Alguien me trajo? ¿Quién?

Bastante confundido por aquello comenzó a recordar lo acontecido el día anterior, pero solo tenía memorias borrosas, estaba seguro de que salió con alguien el día anterior y charlaron bastante, luego hubo alcohol y más alcohol.

— Probablemente no fue nadie importante —Murmuro acariciando su barbilla— ¿Quedamos en el bar?

De pronto, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, claramente en su mente sonó la última conversación que sostuvo antes de caer inconsciente.

Me gusta Gabriel… Siempre me he preguntado que habrá debajo de esa estúpida y elegante ropa… Es demasiado enorme… Y sus labios… ¿Cómo puede tener esos labios? ¿Por qué mierda es tan guapo?

—Oh no… —Se puso de pie apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡¿Por qué dije algo como eso?! ¡¿A quién le dije algo como eso?!

Camino de un lado a otro en la oficina, con el rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza y frustración, por más que trataba no lograba evocar el rostro de quien sea que haya estado bebiendo a su lado el día anterior.

—¡Estaba borracho! —Gritó a la nada— ¡No pueden usar eso contra mí! ¡No estaba en mis cabales! Aunque dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad… ¡No es verdad! ¡No siento más que repulsión a ese irritante mensajero celestial!

Mientras continuaba con sus cavilaciones, tocaron a su puerta, calmándose dio el permiso para entrar revelando a Dagon.

—Mi señor —Dijo el demonio— ¿Terminó de revisar los papeles de ayer? ¿Necesita que me los lleve para archivarlos?

—¿Papeles? —Preguntó distraído el pelinegro— ¡Ah sí! Es decir, no, no los he terminado… Sigo en ello…

—¿Se encuentra bien mi amo? Parece perturbado…

—Yo… —El príncipe del infierno dudo un momento, pero volvió a hablar— D-dagon…

—Si mi lord…

—Oye… A-ayer… ¿No salimos a beber? Ya sabes… El estrés del infierno, los gritos de Satanás… Los reclamos de Hastur…

—¿Beber? — La expresión de Dagon era de gran confusión— Si mal no recuerdo amo Belcebú, usted salió solo de aquí, Satanás no ha dejado sus aposentos en meses, Hastur no quiere que nadie se le acerque y yo estuve archivando toda la noche… ¿Por qué pregunta algo así?

—¿Eh? No, nada… Es que me pareció verlos allá…

—No mi amo… Al menos del infierno no hay registro de salida más que el suyo…

Si no fue Dagon ¿entonces quién? Se preguntó el pelinegro mordiendo su pulgar en señar de frustración.

— ¿Necesita algo más?

—No… Puedes retirarte Dagon…

—Oh, pero recuerdo ahora algo —Exclamó el demonio piraña— Salió muy enojado, diciendo que estaba harto de las juntas programadas con el cielo, pero que al menos esa vez fueron en un buen lugar…

— Oh no… Por favor no…

El mundo infernal del demonio se vino abajo, si su reunión había sido para revisar asuntos con el cielo, solo había un arcángel que podía haber atendido el llamado.

—¿Se podría saber para que me citaste? —Preguntó Gabriel con molestia —Esta junta no esta programada y mi tiempo no es para venirlo a perder contigo…

El demonio rechino los dientes con enfado, su mirada hacia el mensajero de dios era incluso más hostil de lo acostumbrado.

—¿Y bien? —Volvió a declarar el arcángel una vez sentado— ¿Para qué me citaste?

El lugar era una pequeña cafetería, sin una pizca de alcohol a la vista, el demonio decidió que no se acercaría a menos de diez metros de aquel peligroso elixir.

—Necesito hablar contigo de lo que sucedió ayer…

—¿Ayer?

—¡No intentes burlarte de mí! ¡Te advierto que si se lo dices a alguien voy a desincorporarte tantas veces que perderás la poca cordura que tienes!

— ¡¿Estás amenazándome?!

—¡Quiere que te quede algo bien claro! —Alzó la voz el demonio— ¡Si dije todo eso es porque estaba muy borracho! ¡Te detesto! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Sin importar lo que salió de mi boca ayer, te detesto!

—Belcebú…

—¡Calla y escúchame! ¡No pienso dejar que tu ego se eleve! ¡Si dije que me gustabas fue un error! ¡Si dije que tus ojos eran lindos fue un error! ¡Si dije que me gustaría saber que hay debajo de tus ropas fue un error también! ¡No quiero besarte! ¡Y definitivamente no eres mi tipo! ¡¿Entendiste?!

—Belcebú… —Declaró lentamente el arcángel— Ayer yo no me reuní contigo…

—¡¿Qué?!

—El día de ayer tuve que ayudar a Uriel y Sandalphon con unas actividades celestiales… Michael se ofreció a cubrirme y fue quien atendió la reunión…

El rostro del señor de las moscas se volvió rojo intenso, mientras su mente parecía desbloquear la parte faltante de aquella noche, donde el arcángel Michael le indica que debería de dejar de mezclar bebidas, se quejan de Satanás y termina arrastrándole hasta las puertas del infierno, recordó también que uno de los demonios de bajo rango le ayuda a llegar a su habitación.

—Ahora… —Agregó Gabriel con una sonrisa presumida—¿Pues explicarme porque dijiste que te gustaba, que mis ojos eran lindos y porque quieres saber que hay debajo de mi ropa?

—¡Jamás dije nada de eso!

Antes de que el arcángel pudiera atraparlo, Belcebú explotó en un enjambre de moscas y huyó del lugar, prometiendo que jamás volvería a probar una gota de alcohol en lo que le restaba de eternidad.


	11. Los arcángeles no mentimos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El arcángel Gabriel jamás ha mentido, o al menos es lo que el proclama frente a sus iguales, por lo que para probar esto, Michael realiza un milagro que solo le permita decir la verdad por una semana, todo parece igual hasta que el mensajero de Dios se encuentra con el príncipe del infierno Belcebú y se da cuenta que tal vez no él es tan honesto consigo mismo...

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**Los arcángeles no mentimos**

—¡¿Disculpa?! — Exclamó Gabriel dirigiéndose hacia su compañera Arcángel

—Como lo escuchaste —Explicó Michael con indiferencia— Hasta nosotros, seres celestiales, podemos mentir…

—¡Eso que estás diciendo es una gran blasfemia Arcángel Michael! — El más alto se levantó exaltado, señalando a su compañera.

—Azirafel nos mintió, y es un ángel…

—¡Azirafel es un caso aislado que debe ser analizado para evitarlo en el futuro!

La castaña rodó los ojos, sabía que cuando Gabriel se aferraba a algo ningún argumento, por mejor estructurado que estuviese, lo haría cambiar de opinión, decidió que lo ignoraría, pero entonces una mejor idea se le vino a la mente.

—¿Estas completamente seguro de que nunca mientes?

—¡Nunca lo hago! —Se defendió escandalizado, el más alto.

—Correcto… Entonces no te importaría que hiciera un milagro para asegurarnos ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno… Ya que insistes en que jamás has mentido… Si yo tronará mis dedos, en un milagro que solo te dejará decir la verdad, por ejemplo, toda una semana, tu día a día no se vería para nada alterado ¿correcto?

—Exactamente… Porque YO— Enfatizo llevándose una mano al pecho— Soy un arcángel totalmente honesto…

—De acuerdo —La castaña trono los dedos y luego se dirigió hasta la salida— ¡Veamos si me dices lo mismo en una semana, Gabriel!

El resto del día transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, termino su papeleo, dio indicaciones para sus subordinados y luego decidió bajar a la tierra para ejercitar su cuerpo corpóreo, en una actividad que los humanos definirían como _"desestresante"._

Camino lentamente hasta el elevador, creyendo que estaría por demás un milagro solo para llegar hasta la tierra, cuando las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse, una segunda figura se apresuró a entrar, haciéndole compañía.

—Agh…—Exclamó el señor de las moscas frunciendo el ceño— Todo el día haciendo lo posible para evitarte al venir al cielo, y termino encontrándote aquí…

—Pues a mí me alegra mucho encontrarme contigo —Respondió sin pensar el arcángel, para después parpadear sorprendido por sus propias palabras.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el pelinegro alzando una ceja.

—M-me refiero a qué… Siempre me causa alegría verte…—El elevador comenzó a bajar, convirtiéndose en los segundos más dolorosos para el mensajero de Dios.

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! —Belcebú parecía igual de confundido con aquello.

Gabriel abrió la boca para luego cerrarla de nuevo rápidamente sin querer decir más, se lamentó enormemente de no poder hacer milagros dentro del pequeño ascensor.

—Cada día son más extraños ustedes los de arriba…

Las puertas se abrieron y el demonio se apresuró a salir maldiciendo el papeleo y sus responsabilidades como príncipe del infierno, por su parte, el arcángel no tenía idea de que era lo que acaba de suceder, quedándose un par de minutos tratando de procesarlo.

Los siguientes encuentros con el señor de las moscas no fueron mejores, cada vez que el demonio se encontraba con el mensajero de Dios, le lanzaba una mirada de desagrado, que ofendía el ego del más alto, pero cuando este se acercaba para reclamar la actitud de su adversario, lo que terminaba diciendo era completamente diferente.

—¡Belcebú! —Le había llamado en una ocasión tras terminar una junta— ¡Tengo algo que discutir contigo!

—Sea lo que sea no me interesa…

El castaño decidió ignorar el comentario y continúo.

—Es acerca de tus moscas y el incesante sonido que producen… ¡Es demasiado adorable y me distraen de mis obligaciones!

—¡Escucha tú…! —El demonio hizo una pausa, deteniendo su amenaza— ¡¿Qué rayos acabas de decir?!

El rostro de Gabriel se fue volviendo rojo intenso, tratando de comprender porque esas palabras habían salido de su boca.

—Y-yo…

—¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?! —Le recriminó el pelinegro sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa de manera amenazadora —¡¿Tienes idea de lo que le hago a quienes se burlan de mí?!

El zumbido se intensifico, los ojos azul profundo del príncipe del infierno ahora se tornaron rojo sangre y sus colmillos se mostraban de manera amenazadora.

—N-no… ¡No, no, no! ¡No me estoy burlando! ¡Lo juro! —Negó violentamente con las manos.

—¡Vuelve a decir algo como eso y te desincorporare tan dolorosamente que las mazmorras del infierno parecerán un juego para niños!

El pelinegro soltó al arcángel empujándole lejos de él, y se fue de allí refunfuñando, mientras el castaño escondía su rostro tras sus manos completamente avergonzado.

—¡¿Qué está pasando contigo Gabriel?!

Gritó dentro de su oficina, tras haber tenido que huir en medio de una reunión en el infierno, cuando Belcebú insinuó lo molesto de su presencia, él en vez de responder con un insulto igual había dicho "Te ves muy bien hoy, me gusta tu sombrero de mosca y tu rostro tan lindo…"

—¡¿He contraído algún tipo de enfermedad?! —Miró su reflejo en la ventana, examinando sus ojos y lengua— ¡¿Por qué estoy actuando como un idiota cada vez que aparece Belcebú?!

Caminó de un lado a otro pensativo, analizando su situación actual.

—¿Cuándo es que esto comenzó?

Espero un segundo antes de responderse así mismo.

—La primera vez definitivamente sucedió en el elevador… Y eso fue también cuando… —Hizo una pausa, enfurecido— ¡Michael!

Cuando el mensajero de Dios entro a la oficina de su compañera, la encontró de lo más tranquila en su escritorio, trabajando con algún papeleo.

—¡Tú! —Le acusó el castaño apenas entrar—¡Eres un arcángel tramposo y malvado! ¡Jamás pensé en tal traición de tu parte!

Michael alzó una ceja, sin comprender nada de lo que decía Gabriel, dejo de lado sus documentos para levantarse lentamente.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

—¡De tu estúpido milagro del otro día!

—Oh… —El soldado de Dios sonrió divertida —Llevar una vida completamente honesta no es fácil ¿verdad?

—¡De eso nada! ¡Tu maldito milagro nada tenía que ver con la honestidad! ¡Me hiciste algo completamente extraño y te exijo saber que fue para revertirlo en este instante!

—Eres tan dramático —Dijo la castaña cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho— Sólo hice que no pudieras mentir, no más… ¿Hay alguna verdad que acabas de descubrir? ¿Algo que ni siquiera tú sabías? ¿Eh?

—¡Mientes! —Gabriel trono los dedos en un milagro propio, y luego volvió a preguntar —¡¿Qué rayos me hiciste?!

—¡Sólo me encargue de que por una semana fueras completamente honesto! ¡Sólo eso! ¡¿Qué me acabas de hacer tú a mí?!

La declaración fue como un golpe para en el estómago para Gabriel, quien acababa de efectuar exactamente el mismo truco con la castaña, por lo cual era imposible que esta estuviera mintiéndole, y si ese era el caso, acababa de descubrir mucho acerca de sí mismo.

—Tengo que irme…

Indico con espanto el más alto, mientras corría fuera de la oficina, ignorando los gritos y reclamos de Michael.

—De acuerdo… —Dijo el más alto de vuelta en su despacho— No hay porque entrar en pánico, esto solo es un error en la administración del proceso, solo debo esperar a que el milagro pase y mientras tanto evitar por completo al señor de las moscas... Nada difícil ¿verdad?

Se sentó de vuelta en su silla, golpeando la cabeza contra el escritorio, luego miro hacia el reloj en su muñeca, donde estaban programada toda su agenda, intento cancelar algunas de las reuniones, pero no le fue permitido, lloriqueo frustrado y su siguiente movimiento entonces, fue activar una alarma con la hora exacta en que el milagro de Michael caducaría.

—Ahora solo debo mantenerme callado frente a Belcebú, y todo estará bien…— Suspiro derrotado, mientras observaba la cuenta regresiva en la pantalla 36:42:18 horas.

Pudo excusarse de la primera de sus reuniones, enviando a Sandalphon en su lugar, eso le dio todo un día de seguridad. Después había sido programado un recorrido de seguimiento en la tierra, del cual también pudo librarse gracias a Uriel, sin embargo, de la junta semanal no hubo forma de escapar.

—¿Tienen alguna duda hasta aquí? —Preguntó Dagon con una apatía que molesto enormemente al arcángel.

Miro a su alrededor, agradeciendo internamente a Dios porque en esa ocasión no se encontraba Belcebú entre ellos.

—No lamento la tardanza —Gabriel tuvo que sofocar un grito de pánico al reconocer aquel característico zumbido— Tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme…

El demonio arreglo sus ropas, pasando a un lado del castaño, quien realmente esperaba no pudiera oler su nerviosismo, tampoco se atrevía siquiera a levantar la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules.

—¿Cuál es el tema que están revisando? —Continuo el pelinegro ignorando al ser celestial, quien rápidamente miro hacia su reloj, 6:12:09 leyó con disimulado espanto.

El tiempo pasaba tan lento para el castaño que por un momento creyó que aquello no era más que alguna clase de castigo divino _"¿He hecho algo para ofenderte mi Señor?"_ Pensó el mensajero ante tal situación.

Aunque estaba en desacuerdo contra cada una de las ideas allí propuestas, no era capaz de decir palabra alguna, por el temor de no ser capaz de controlar lo que salía de su boca, mucho menos si el primero que refutaría cualquiera de sus argumentos iba a ser Belcebú. Sin darse cuenta, soltó un suspiro de derrota, que no pasó inadvertido para el demonio.

—¿Es acaso que aburrimos al poderoso Arcángel?

_"¿Por qué me has abandonado Dios mío?"_ Rogó para sí mismo el arcángel.

—¿Esta junta no está a la altura de su excelencia? —Volvió a atacar el pelinegro.

—N-no es nada de eso… —Se defendió el castaño, evitando el contacto visual.

—¿En serio? —Belcebú se movió hasta quedar frente a él—¿Podrías entonces decirnos de que acabamos de hablar?

—Y-yo… Bueno… —Si las miradas matarán, Belcebú sería un arma de destrucción masiva— L-la verdad es que no puse a-atención…

—Oh... ¿Así que no has puesto atención? Bien, entonces tendremos que repetir esto desde el principio, para asegurarnos que no se escape nada ¿no les parece? ¡Todos de vuelta a sus explicaciones y pueden agradecerle al arcángel Gabriel por eso!

Decenas de quejas y murmullos furiosos se escucharon por la habitación, todas en contra del mensajero de Dios, quien solo se hundió en su asiento, maldiciendo su suerte.

Después de lo que el arcángel definiría ahora como una eternidad, la reunión por fin se dio por terminada, y antes de que otra cosa pasará, el castaño salió corriendo en dirección a la salida, listo para realizar un milagro que lo sacará de allí.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —El más alto esperaba que el llamado no fuera para él— ¡Te estoy hablando Gabriel!

Inhalando con fuerza, tomo valor y se giró para dar la cara al demonio, quien se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

—H-hola Belcebú…

—¡De hola nada! —Le interrumpió a toda prisa— ¡Quiero que me des una explicación en este instante!

—¿U-una explicación de qué…?

—¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡Sabes muy bien de que hablo! ¡Este extraño comportamiento que tienes! ¡Has faltado a dos reuniones importantes y hoy ni siquiera pusiste atención! ¡¿Qué planeas?! ¡¿Qué jugarreta sucia quiere hacer el cielo?!

—N-no es nada de eso —Negó el más alto alzando las manos— ¡Yo he tenido una situación especial que atender!

Tenía que ser sumamente cuidadoso con las cosas que decía, o aquello no terminaría bien.

—¡¿Qué situación?!

—¡N-nada que ver con el Armagedón! ¡Te lo juro!

—¡¿Y por qué debería de creerte?!

—Por que soy un arcángel… Y bueno, se supone que los arcángeles no mentimos…— Río con nerviosismo.

—¡¿Y porque demonios te has comportado como un idiota estos días?!

—N-no he sido un…

—¡Dejas a mitad tus juntas! ¡No entregas tus reportes! ¡Y sobre todo eso, llegas y me dices una sarta de cosas sin sentido! ¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?!

El más alto no contestó, necesitaba mirar su reloj, saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba ¿la junta había sido lo suficientemente larga? ¿Estaba a minutos? ¿A horas?

—¡Exijo que me digas porque te la has pasado humillándome de esa manera!

—¿Humi..? ¡Nunca trate de humillarte! —Exclamó el castaño sorprendido

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Todas esas palabras no eran más que una táctica para avergonzarme! ¡Pero que te quede claro que no funcionaron!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Lo dije en verdad! —Gabriel cubrió su boca con ambas manos, antes de decir algo de lo que terminaría arrepintiéndose.

—¿Verdad? —Bufó con indignación el príncipe del infierno— No eres más que un egocéntrico insufrible…

Cuando Belcebú estaba por retirarse, el arcángel pudo notar un atisbo de tristeza y decepción en su rostro que lo empujó a hacer algo que nunca creyó posible.

—¡Lo que dije era verdad! —Gritó a la espalda del pelinegro— ¡Me gusta trabajar a tu lado! ¡Me gusta tu disciplina y lo bien que manejas tu departamento! ¡Creo que tus moscas y zumbido son muy adorables! ¡Y pienso que tienes un rostro realmente lindo, unos ojos preciosos que siempre me distraen en las reuniones!

—¡¿Qué rayos estas diciendo?! —El señor de las moscas estaba teñido de rojo, desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

—¡Estoy diciendo que me gustas Belcebú! ¡Pero siempre me mentí a mí mismo al respecto!

Un intenso sonido comenzó a repiquetear incesantemente, el más alto miró su reloj que en números rojos marcaba 00:00:00, suspiró apagando la alarma, y vencido volvió a dirigirse al demonio.

—Y… Esa es la verdad… —Rascó detrás de su cuello, también sonrojado por la vergonzosa declaración— S-supongo que después de esto solicitarás alguien nuevo para que revise todo el papeleo, y lo entiendo…

—También me gustas…

—Yo tampoco quisiera estar al lado de alguien cuyos sentimientos no corres… ESPERA ¡¿QUÉ?! —Estaba seguro de que había escuchado mal.

—D-dije —Repitió lentamente el pelinegro, mirando hacia una de las paredes— Q-que también me gustas… Es fácil trabajar contigo, eres responsable y t-tus ojos violetas son como esas trampas para atrapar insectos… No puedo dejar de verlos…

El rostro de Gabriel en esos momentos era digno de una fotografía, la sorpresa estaba reflejada por toda su cara, apenas y pudo articular palabras.

—¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!

—¡¿Por qué debería?! —Le apuntó amenazadoramente el demonio— ¡Siempre que hablaba contigo estabas mintiendo!

—¡Yo no miento!

—¡Vivo en el infierno! ¡Huelo las mentiras a kilómetros! ¡Y tú apestabas a ellas siempre!

—¡¿Y entonces porque ahora me lo dices?!

—P-porque —Belcebú se cruzó de brazos frunciendo la nariz de una manera que le pareció adorable al arcángel —Esta vez estabas siendo completamente honesto… No pude detectar ese aroma a engaño en ti…

Ya sin el efecto del milagro, el castaño se acercó más hasta el señor de las moscas, y una vez frente a frente le hablo con un tono amable inusual en él.

—Belcebú, me gustas…. Y debes creerlo porque, bueno, los arcángeles no mentimos…


	12. El crush celestial de Geraldine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El príncipe del infierno Belcebú y el arcángel Gabriel necesitan trabajar juntos en arreglar el desastre post no apocalipsis, sin embargo, cada vez que se reúnen, Geraldine la mosca del demonio, no puede apartarse del mensajero de Dios ¿cómo reaccionara su señor al notar este comportamiento?

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**El crush celestial de Geraldine**

—Esto es mucho peor de lo que pensé —Dijo Gabriel sentado en el escritorio frente a Belcebú—Primero el apocalipsis es suspendido y ahora nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de toneladas de papeleo ¿cuándo acabaremos? ¿dos mil, tres mil años?

El demonio bufo molesto, leyendo el informe delante de él, tratando de ignorar las quejas de su compañero.

—Y agrégale a eso que tenemos que reunirnos en el infierno ¿por qué tus sillas son tan incomodas? —Se movió con molestia el castaño— Y todo esta húmedo… Sabes podría mover algo de mis influencias y al menos arreglar tu oficina… Algo de iluminación, una alfombra sin manchas de dudosa procedencia…

—¡Por los cuernos de Satanás Gabriel! —Explotó el pelinegro— ¡¿Podrías trabajar en silencio?! ¡Esto es difícil para mí también y si usaras la energía que tienes para trabajar en vez de quejarte, terminaríamos más rápido!

El arcángel ofendido, solo hizo un puchero, murmuró entre dientes y volvió a concentrarse en los papeles que debía firmar.

Cuando llevaba un buen rato en silencio, un zumbido comenzó a sonar insistentemente, el mensajero lo ignoró, atribuyéndolo a las moscas que acompañaban a Belcebú, cuando se volvió más ruidoso y cercano alzo el rostro buscando a su alrededor sin poder ver a ninguno de los insectos característicos del príncipe del infierno, y al volver a agacharse fue que notó a la gran mosca negra de enormes ojos rojos apoyada justo en encima de su cabeza.

—¡Ahhh! —Gritó cayendo hacia atrás junto con su silla.

—¡¿Qué habíamos dicho?!

—¡No fui yo! ¡Tú mosca me ataco! —El díptero voló un poco para terminar aterrizando sobre el pecho del arcángel golpeándolo suavemente en la barbilla.

—¡Geraldine! —Le regaño el demonio— ¡Te enfermarás si te lo comes! ¡Vuelve aquí!

La aludida se giró hacia su amo, ladeando la cabeza e ignorándole por completo, para seguir acurrucándose contra el castaño.

—¡¿Acabas de rechazar una indicación directa jovencita?!

—Está bien…— Gabriel se incorporó tomando entre brazos a la criatura— No me molesta, solo me sorprendió un poco… ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo Geraldine?

En respuesta, la mosca zumbo y aleteo de arriba abajo, en lo que parecía un baile de felicidad, ante la mirada anonadada del pelinegro.

—¡Claro que no! —Belcebú corrió hasta tomar a su compañera, arrancándola de los brazos del más alto —¡Ella se queda conmigo y tú vuelve a tus labores!

—De acuerdo…— Rodó los ojos el castaño, acomodando su silla en inclinándose aburrido sobre la mesa.

—¡Bzzz! ¡Bzzzz! ¡Bzzz!

Geraldine salió volando, librándose del agarre de su amo, para terminar, golpeando contra la mejilla del mensajero de Dios, frotándose contra él.

—Creo que le agrado… —Sonrió el arcángel tomando a la mosca para acariciar su cabeza— Antes creía que lucías algo extraña, pero en verdad eres linda de cerca…

En respuesta, el díptero zumbó feliz aceptando con agrado los mimos y halagos, haciendo de cuenta que su señor no existía en aquella habitación.

—¡DAME A MI MOSCA DE VUELTA ARCÁNGEL GABRIEL! —Gritó el demonio con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

—Pues creo que yo le agrado más —Se burló el más alto sacando la lengua en dirección al pelinegro.

Gruñendo de enojo, Belcebú trono los dedos en un milagro que envió al mensajero a su oficina en el cielo.

—¡Y en cuanto a ti! —Regaño a Geraldine— ¡¿Ya estás contenta?! ¡Ahora tendré que hacer todo este papeleo por mí cuenta!

Pero la pequeña mosca solo zumbo triste por la pérdida del arcángel.

—Emm… ¿Mi señor? —Le llamó Dagon preocupada en medio de una presentación.

—¿Qué?

—Disculpe, pero… ¿Dónde está su mosca?

—¿Qué?

—Geraldine… ¿Dónde está ella?

Sin comprender a lo que el otro demonio se refería, Belcebú llevo sus manos hasta su cabeza para descubrir que su compañera no se encontraba allí.

—¡¿En qué momento…?!

—Le vi irse volando ya hace un buen rato, pensé que la envió a alguna clase de misión…

El Lord se excusó, y salió corriendo de la sala, dio vueltas por todo el infierno sin encontrar rastro de su mosca.

—¡¿Pero a dónde fue a meterse?! —Exclamó apretando los puños, hasta que una idea le llego de repente —Juro que si esta donde creo que esta voy a bañarla en agua bendita…

Tronó los dedos y sin avisar se materializó en el cielo.

—¡Gabriel! —Gritó empujando la puerta

—¡Shhhh! —Susurró el arcángel apuntando hacia su escritorio— Está dormida…

—¡¿Cómo que dormida?! —Se acercó hasta su traidora compañera, cuyos ojos permanecían cerrados y su respiración subía y bajaba lentamente —¡¿Qué significa esto?!

—Creo que está cansada…

—¡No eso! ¡Bueno eso también! ¡Pero me refiero a lo que está usando Geraldine de cama!

—Ah… —Exclamó el más alto sin darle importancia— Es mi bufanda, creí que tendría frío así que la arrope con ella…

Acarició a la criatura, quien solo se acurrucó más contra la suave tela, como si de su nido se tratase.

—Puedes dejarla aquí si quieres, y cuando despierte la llevaré de vuelta al infierno…

—¡De eso nada!

Belcebú tomo a su mosca y se apresuró a salir de allí, no sin antes lanzar de vuelta la bufanda al castaño. Lo último que Gabriel alcanzó a escuchar fueron los zumbidos de reclamos que lanzaba Geraldine contra su amo.

—De acuerdo Geraldine

Cuando el anuncio de otra reunión llegó, el príncipe del infierno decidió que era momento de tener una pequeña conversación con su compañera.

—Creo que entiendes muy bien mi papel aquí en el infierno ¿correcto?

—¿Bzzz? —Ladeo la cabeza la criatura.

—Bien… Ahora, como demonio se espera de mí cierto comportamiento de acuerdo a mi rango superior…

—¡Bzzz! —Agitó sus alas en señal de asentimiento.

—Y al ser tú mi compañero demoníaco tus acciones me afectan directamente tanto en mi imagen ante el infierno como mi reputación en el cielo…

—…

—Por tanto… Al tú ir a restregarte contra un arcángel nos hace quedar mal a ambos ¿entiendes?

—Bzzz… Bzzz

—¡No me importa que solo lo hagas con Gabriel! ¡No puedes hacerlo con nadie! ¡Y menos si es de allá arriba!

—Bzzz…

—¡¿Qué acabas de zumbar?! ¡Quise tomar esto de la manera más diplomática posible, pero si vas a actuar así entonces no vengas!

—¡Bzzz!

—¡Suficiente!

La pelea termino en un chasquido de dedos por parte del pelinegro, el cual le devolvió su apariencia demoníaca común, con forúnculos por el rostro y decenas de moscas volando a su alrededor.

—Yo quería ser justo Geraldine, pero no me dejas opción…

El enjambre se agito molesto sobre su cabeza, lo que el demonio ignoro y solo se dirigió a la salida del infierno, para llegar lo suficientemente tarde a su junta en el cielo.

—Oh… —Gabriel se levantó a recibirle, su sonrisa se desdibujo en decepción— Hoy no traes a Geraldine…

—No, hoy soy solo yo, ahora hay que darnos prisa porque tenemos millones de cosas por revisar, reprogramar y enviar…

Visiblemente desanimado, el castaño solo gimoteo en voz baja antes de ofrecerle un asiento al servidor del mal.

A diferencia de su oficina, las instalaciones de su contrincante estaban bien iluminada, contaban con aire acondicionado, y en vez de una incómoda silla termino instalándose en un mullido sofá que combinaba con la decoración, el demonio jamás admitiría que le parecía un mejor lugar para trabajar.

Parecía que por fin todo saldría bien para el príncipe del infierno, llevaban un buen rato en silencio, haciendo avanzar la pila de papeles frente a ellos y sin ninguna molesta intromisión, o al menos eso es lo que el pelinegro creía.

—Pjjj… Basta…

Belcebú ignoro el sonido de la voz del arcángel a su lado, concentrándose en el documento que leía.

—No… Eso hace cosquillas, deténganse…

Escuchó nuevamente al castaño, en lo que parecía una serie de carcajadas sofocadas.

—¿Pueden hacer algo así? A eso es lo que llamo sincronización… ¿Es ese un corazón?

El lord se giró de repente para encontrar a su enjambre de moscas alrededor del más alto, formando figuras y zumbando cerca de él para hacerlo reír.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —El demonio saltó de su asiento y con ambas manos se encargó de disipar a los insectos.

—Sólo estábamos conversando… Además ¿no has escuchado que hacer reír a un arcángel hace crecer las flores?

—¡Tú cállate, Gabriel! —Con un milagro, Belcebú se deshizo de las moscas haciendo aparecer a Geraldine nuevamente —¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

Con lo que asemejaba un ceño fruncido, la criatura se negó a responder, ignoro a su señor y voló hasta acurrucarse sobre la cabeza del mensajero de Dios.

—¡GERALDINE! —Exclamó furioso— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Quédate con él y yo me regreso al infierno!

Belcebú se dio vuelta bufando de enfado, pero entonces Gabriel se levantó (aún con la mosca posada sobre él) y le sujeto del brazo para impedir que se marchará.

—Beelz cálmate…

—¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames Beelz!

—Oye lamento haberte molestado con esto—Continúo el más alto ignorando el reclamo— No era mi intensión que te enojaras o te dieron celos…

—¡No tengo celos! —Contesto con indignación el pelinegro—¡¿De qué tendría celos?!

—Tengo una idea para que Geraldine pase tiempo con ambos…

Antes de que el demonio pudiera protestar, el arcángel le atrajo contra sí, sentándose en el sofá coloco al demonio sobre su regazo y tomo uno de los papeles que estaba trabajando mientras descansaba su barbilla en la cabeza del servidor del mal.

—De hecho, es bastante cómodo —Murmuró Gabriel cerrando los ojos—Tu cuerpo encaja muy bien contra el mío y así ambos tenemos a Geraldine sobre nosotros…

Desde el cuello a las orejas del pelinegro se tornaron rojas, se congelo en ese instante, decidido a reclamar, giro su rostro hacia arriba donde su mosca le miraba con diversión, para después acurrucarse de nuevo en su lugar.

—S-sólo hago esto por Geraldine ¿d-de acuerdo? ¡Y que quede claro que no lo estoy disfrutando!

—Está bien… —Respondió el más alto restándole importancia.

Belcebú se acostumbró rápidamente a aquella posición y pudo comprender un poco porque su mosca disfrutaba tanto estar cerca del arcángel.

—No estoy celoso de ti…

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Hablaba con Geraldine…

La aludida zumbó divertida, nadie conocía a su señor como ella lo hacía, y sabía que no era la única que quería estar cerca de Gabriel.


	13. Un acuerdo para el fin del mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel y Belcebú se reúnen antes de iniciar la última fase para el fin del mundo, lo único que les queda ahora al par de representantes celestiales, es el acuerdo de guerra entre ambos.

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**Un acuerdo para el fin del mundo**

—¿Qué? —Gabriel parpadeo un par de veces, escuchando la explicación de su compañero.

—Dije que te asignarán a un nuevo demonio para realizar las preparaciones del Armagedón…

—¡Pero tú has sido mi demonio por siglos! ¡No quiero cambiar!

—No es mi decisión —Belcebú rodó los ojos, anticipando el drama que le esperaba— Fue una orden directa de Satanás…

—¡Satanás no es mi jefe!

—Pero si el mío…

—¡¿Y qué es tan importante como para que ya no seas mi compañero?! —El arcángel hizo un puchero frunciendo el ceño.

—Es información clasificada…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo te digo todo lo que pasa en el cielo!

—Gabriel el cielo siempre habla de todo, incluso tiene un libro donde detalla cada actividad e interacción que ha tenido con los humanos…

—¡¿Es por lo de aquella vez en Sodoma y Gomorra?! ¡Ya te dije que fue Sandalphon! ¡Para cuando llegué todo era un caos!

—Gabriel… —Frustrado, Belcebú sujeto el puente de su nariz tratando de hacer entender al castaño— Te lo repito, es indicación de Satanás…

—¡¿Y qué se supone haré sin ti?!

—Lo mismo que hiciste cuando caí… —Aunque su intención era la de herir al arcángel, se arrepintió al instante al ver el rostro decaído de este.

—Sólo serán unos cuantos años —Trato de animarlo— En lo que queda todo preparado para el nacimiento del anticristo…

—¿Participarás en el nacimiento del anticristo?

—Sí, Hastur, Ligur, yo… Y ese corresponsal en la tierra Crowley…

—Azirafel, nuestro ángel, ha indicado que en estos siglos se ha encargado de frustrar sus planes satisfactoriamente…

—¿Qué? ¿Y cómo ha sido eso si la humanidad está llena de maldad?

—Disculpa, pero según mis estadísticas es bondad lo que rige a los humanos…

—Bueno, no sería la primera vez que el cielo falsifica sus números…

—¡No cambies el tema! —Reclamó el más alto— ¿Cuál será tu papel con el anticristo?

—No te puedo decir eso…

—¡No me puedes decir nada!

—¡Soy un demonio! ¿Qué es lo que esperabas?

Gabriel se inclinó sobre la barra, agitando su vaso con nada más que hielo y agua. El lugar estaba vacío gracias a un milagro por parte del pelinegro, quien cada semana escogía el sitio para verse.

—¿Por qué me citaste ahora?

—Quería que lo supieras antes de que fuera oficial e iniciaras tu drama…

—¡Esto no es ningún drama! ¡Sólo creo que es injusto!

—Es mi trabajo…

—¿Es por tu trabajo o es por Satanás?

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Río el pelinegro invocando una bebida.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero…

—Te he dicho miles de veces que nunca fue sobre Satanás, el cielo me hacía infeliz, Lucifer tenía una buena política, solo elegí lo que era mejor para mí…

—Pudiste haberme llevado contigo y aun así…

—El infierno no es tu lugar —Le interrumpió el demonio— Pasarías lo mismo que yo allá arriba, con la diferencia de que no tendrías otra opción…

—¿Y cuándo podré verte?

—De aquí a que suceda… —Belcebú también se inclinó, apoyándose sobre sus brazos— Tal vez cuando el niño nazca, podamos volver a reunirnos extra oficialmente como hoy…

—¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

—Hemos vivido miles de años ¿qué más da? —Sonrió el príncipe del infierno tratando de ocultar lo mucho que aquello también le entristecía.

—¿Me vas a extrañar?

—¿Cómo?

—Dímelo… —Insistió el más alto— O al menos miénteme con que lo harás…

—¿Todo esto es por Satanás? ¿Es eso lo que te enoja?

Gabriel no contestó golpeando los hielos contra el cristal, usando más fuerza de la que realmente requería.

—Sé que no tengo que repetirte esto, pero… —Belcebú dio media vuelta, obligando al arcángel a hacer lo mismo para quedar frente a frente— Esto que hacemos no es correcto…

—No quiero escuchar de ti que es o no correcto…

—Aunque finjas, sabes que estas reuniones están mal, se le llama fraternizar…

—¡No estamos fraternizando! —Declaró indignado el mensajero de Dios—Esto es solo un trabajo extra… Yo te vigilo para que no esparzas el mal

—Ajá… —Murmuró el pelinegro con una mano en la cintura— Entonces todo esto es para que me mantengas a raya…

—¡Por supuesto!

—Ay por favor, Gabriel, bajo tu lógica más parece que yo te sedujera a ti de que tú me mantuvieras a raya a mí…

—¿Me estás seduciendo? —Preguntó el más alto alzando una ceja— ¿Por eso siempre me invitas agua con hielo?

El demonio golpeo su mano contra su cara moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación.

—¿Puedo ponerme en contacto contigo? —La noche ya había caído cuando ambos salieron del bar.

—Sabes que responderé que no…

—¿Te pondrás en contacto conmigo?

—Cuando pueda lo haré…

—¡Beelz!

—No me llames Beelz… No cuando ya estamos afuera…

El castaño suspiro derrotado, mirando con tristeza a su compañero, se dio cuenta de cómo el frío lo hacía temblar, pensó en darle su bufanda para que se calentará un poco, pero desistió sabiendo que el demonio podría negarse, no se sentía con ánimos de otro rechazo.

—Te veré luego Gabriel… Tengo que volver al infierno, aún me queda mucho que preparar…

—¡Espera! —Le detuvo el arcángel— Es muy probable que no nos volvamos a ver hasta la gran guerra ¿verdad?

Belcebú abrió la boca, pensó en mentir para no tener que ver nuevamente la expresión de decepción del mensajero, pero se dio cuenta que a esas alturas ya poco importaba.

—Si… En realidad, esta podría ser la última vez que nos encontremos así…

—De acuerdo… Entonces quiero proponerte un trato…

—¿Un trato? ¿Tú quieres hacer un trato con un demonio? ¿Piensas alguna vez lo que dices?

—Cuando estemos en el campo de batalla —Continúo el castaño ignorando a su compañero— Seres uno contra uno, no dejaré que nadie más se acerqué a ti…

—Como si pudieran conmigo, no seas ridículo…

—Si mi lado vence… Te conviertes en mi prisionero y subes al cielo conmigo…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni en tus sueños!

—Si tu lado gana…

—¡Claro que ganaré!

—Te acompañare al infierno como tu cautivo… —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar— ¿Qué piensas?

—¡Pienso que estás demente!

—¿Tienes miedo? Hace un momento dijiste que estabas seguro de ganar…

—¡Claro que no tengo miedo, idiota!

—¿Entonces?

El arcángel tendió su mano, esperando la respuesta del demonio, quien apretando los dientes termino cediendo, cerrando el trato.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo —Más que una amenazante, el tono de su voz parecía preocupado.

—Hasta el Armagedón príncipe Belcebú…

—Hasta el Armagedón arcángel Gabriel…

Sus manos se separaron con lentitud, luego cada uno tomo su propio camino, pensando en que más que un trato aquello era una promesa, una que los obligaba a protegerse aun sabiendo que uno de los bandos terminaría masacrando al otro.

Cuando la guerra estalló a pesar de los intentos de frenarla por parte de Crowley y Azirafel, todos parecían emocionado, Michael usó de nuevo la armadura con la que lanzó a Lucifer del cielo, el infierno dejó salir a sus bestias y los campos se llenaron con la sangre de los inocentes.

Hubo vítores y gritos, era tal el caos que nadie sabía hacía donde dirigirse, nadie a excepción del señor de las moscas y el mensajero de Dios, quienes, sin dudar, se encontraron de frente listos para luchar, recordaron su trato y desearon que hubiera habido otro camino, sabían que al final, ganará el bando que ganará, ambos terminarían con la sensación de haberlo perdido todo, y el único consuelo que les quedaría sería el de tenerse el uno al otro, de la única forma que era posible para seres como ellos, desearon que todo fuera diferente, y cuando se dieron cuenta que no serviría de nada sus suplicas, atacaron con todo lo que tenían, tratando de que cada herida transmitiera lo que nunca se dijeron en palabras pero que estaba escrito en un acuerdo silencioso que solo ellos sabían de que trataba.


	14. El mensaje que dejo para ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las paredes del infierno se ven afectadas por un extraño fenómeno que ningún demonio puede explicar, un mensaje en letras doradas que nadie sabe que significa, excepto para quien va dirigido.

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**El mensaje que dejo para ti**

—¿De nuevo?

Varios demonios se arremolinaron frente a una de las paredes, mientras veían como las letras iban apareciendo frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué creen que diga esta vez?

—¿Será otro poema cursi?

—El del otro día era muy sangriento, Sade se estremeció con solo leerlo.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no dejes salir a las almas!

El regaño vino por parte de Dagon, quien trataba de mantener a raya a sus compañeros, pero también quería saber que aparecería aquel día.

—¿Por qué no solo lo eliminan y ya? —Añadió Ligur con molestia.

—Lo han intentado —Explico Hastur a su lado— Pero sea lo que sea que deje los mensajes no es alguien del infierno…

—¿Un ángel? —Preguntó uno de los Erick.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, sin creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

—¡Seguramente es culpa de Crowley! —Surgió un grito entre la multitud— ¡Es el único que tiene amistad con los ángeles!

—Pero el ya no está aquí ¿por qué su amante le dejaría mensajes?

—Tal vez no sepa que se fue…

—¡Eso no tendría sentido!

—No creo que un simple ángel sea capaz de esto…

Volvió a hablar Hastur, acercando su mano hasta la escritura dorada, y apartándola al instante, el simple acercamiento a ella quemaba como si de agua bendita se tratase.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Interrumpió Belcebú— ¡¿Por qué no están trabajando?!

—Volvió a aparecer mi señor… —Explico Dagon.

—¡¿De nuevo?! —El pelinegro se acercó, bufando molesto mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro —¡Largo de aquí! ¡No haremos de esto un espectáculo otra vez!

Las réplicas no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, mientras todos se iban disipando.

—Tal vez son para el señor de las moscas —Murmuró otro Erick— Y el arcángel Gabriel se los deja, el otro día vi como intercambiaban plumas…

—¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

El trío de demonios se giró asustados y comenzaron a correr despavoridos, mientras un fúrico príncipe del infierno les perseguía con su enjambre.

Y entonces, hasta el día siguiente el mensaje quedó grabado en la sucia pared:

" _Cada mañana te veo en el sol que nace y cada noche recuerdo que ya no estás a mí lado, a veces me preguntó ¿cuál de los dos tuvo la culpa de eso?"_

Por la noche, cuando el infierno debe encargarse de atormentar, destruir y organizar las almas, el más antiguo de sus habitantes baja a recorrer los pasillos, asegurándose de que su reino se mantenga a flote.

Y es entonces cuando las letras doradas lo llaman, con uno de sus dedos recorre cada línea, reconociendo la caligrafía, sonríe en medio de la oscuridad, dejando ver sus colmillos y responde a la nota.

" _Ninguno, y eso es lo más triste, extrañarnos por algo que no es nuestra culpa, pero así estaba escrito… Yo aún te recuerdo, como si estuvieras junto a mí, tus risas, tu toque, cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo allí, tu cabello brillante y rostro dorado, las lágrimas que recorren tus mejillas mientras me empujas para caer…"_

Y luego vuelve a sus aposentos, esperando el día que el próximo mensaje llegue, siempre pensando que no habrá más, pero recorriendo cada pasillo con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

En el cielo, por su parte, empieza a molestarles el olor a azufre y las cenizas que provienen de la oficina del arcángel Michael, pero cada vez que hablan al respecto, el soldado de Dios le resta importancia, alegando que solo son memorias del pasado.


	15. En caso de que las cosas no funcionen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley deja una nota para Azirafel, esperando que el ángel pueda entender sus sentimientos, sólo por si su plan no llegase a funcionar...

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**En caso de que las cosas no funcionen…**

_Para Azirafel:_

_No soy bueno para hacer esto… Contrario a lo que crees, la verdad es que no sé me da bien poner lo que pienso o siento en palabras, incluso estas pocas líneas me están costando bastante, pero como a ti te gusta leer, pensé que sería lo más adecuado ¿no? ¿sí? Te gusta lo que los humanos escriben, también comer lo que preparan, a veces creo que te gustan mucho los humanos… ¿Fue por eso por lo que querías detener el apocalipsis? ¿Fueron los humanos? ¿Fue la vida en la tierra? ¿Fui yo?_

_A veces me gusta pensar que yo era parte de eso… Que yo también te gusto… Han sido muchos siglos juntos ¿no crees? Bueno a excepción de ese en que dormí, aunque siento que no me perdí de tanto…_

_Te dije que no era bueno haciendo esto…_

_¿Continúas leyendo hasta aquí? Espero que sí… Sabes siempre te he querido preguntar ¿consideras que soy tu amigo? Yo… Creo que eres mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo, además de Bentley, claro…_

_Cuando vi arder la biblioteca, pensando que estabas dentro, sentí como si hubiera perdido algo incalculable, creo que lo único comparable con ese dolor fue haber caído, pero igual no se acerca a ello… ¿Sabías que lloraba por ti? No me quedó claro si entiendes cuan de importante eres para mí, y es por eso por lo que escribo esta ¿carta? ¿nota? ¿memo? ¿cuál es la diferencia? No sé si estoy utilizando la puntuación adecuada…_

_Si todo esto no llegará a funcionar… Quiero que sepas que te quiero ¿los demonios pueden hacerlo? Bueno, no sé si el resto lo haga, pero yo así me siento…_

_Tú eres un ángel, sabes más acerca de esos sentimientos que yo así que dime ¿es esto cariño? Me refiero a lo que me haces sentir, me gusta estar junto a ti, disfruto tu compañía, tu aroma, la manera en que tus ojos se iluminan y tus mejillas se estiran cuando sonríes…_

_Mi corazón (si es que tengo uno) actúa de manera extraña cuando estás cerca, pero es peor cuando te alejas…_

_¿Voy demasiado rápido? Por favor no me respondas a eso…_

_Tal vez solo deba ser más claro... Te reduciré todo en dos palabras..._

_Te quiero…_

El demonio no releyó la nota esta vez, temía desecharla como las quince anteriores, en un chasquido la hizo desaparecer, esperando que su compañero la encontrará.

* * *

Tras cenar en el Ritz, optaron por caminar a pie hasta la librería, era una sensación completamente nueva, libre… No pertenecían más al cielo o infierno, no había bandos, eran solo ellos…

—Oh Crowley —Dijo de pronto el ángel, hurgando en su bolsillo— ¿Es esta una carta tuya?

Azirafel ostento el papel doblado en cuatro partes frente el rostro de su amigo, este lo reconoció al instante y esperaba no haber sido demasiado obvio con el vuelco de pánico que acababa de experimentar.

—Yo…

—Lo encontré esta mañana mientras arreglaba unas cosas, no he tenido tiempo de leerlo ¿es algo malo? Tú no sueles dejar recados de este tipo…

Crowley abrió la boca, buscando que responder, definitivamente expresarse no era su fuerte, mientras su mente gritaba "léelo… Por favor léelo…" su cuerpo actúo de manera contraria.

—¡Crowley! —Gritó el ángel soltando la hoja, la cual desapareció en un instante bajo el fuego infernal que el pelirrojo encendió con un milagro demoníaco.

—No era nada importante ángel… —Sonrió con una expresión que Azirafel no pudo identificar— ¿Qué tal si vamos por ese vino que me prometiste?

—Pero…

El más alto se adelantó, rodando los ojos, el ángel le siguió, mientras el viento de la noche borraba los restos de aquel _"Te quiero…"_


	16. Trato especial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reuniones entre Belcebú y Gabriel son completamente diferentes a lo que el príncipe del infierno esperaría por parte de su enemigo mortal, sin embargo, el trato especial que este le da esta muy lejos de incomodar al demonio...

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**Trato especial**

Las reuniones con el cielo tras el fracaso en el plan del fin del mundo no eran algo que emocionará a Belcebú, sin embargo, debía admitir que de eso al castigo eterno por fallar en la ejecución del traidor Crowley, juntas de seguimiento eran la mejor opción.

Al llegar al lugar de la cita, suspiró con molestia, al darse cuenta del compañero que el cielo había enviado.

—Buenos días príncipe del infierno Belcebú —Le saludó Gabriel— Solo quiero hacerte ver que llegas tarde…

—Sólo quiero que sepas que me importa un comino… Entremos para acabar con esto cuanto antes.

El más alto estaba a punto de replicar, pero desistió, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación y solo siguió al demonio.

Cuando Belcebú se disponía a abrir la puerta, el castaño se adelantó, pero no entró, la sostuvo para el señor de las moscas quien solo le miraba confundido.

—Después de ti —Indicó Gabriel con una ligera reverencia, que el pelinegro simplemente ignoró.

Usar la tierra como centro de reuniones había sido una decisión unánime entre ángeles y demonios, ya que este podría considerarse un territorio neutro, las cafeterías y restaurantes eran frecuentados por humanos, por lo que su presencia bien podría pasar desapercibida bajo los estándares de vestimenta correctos.

—El traje negro te queda bien —Comentó con naturalidad el arcángel— Es una lástima que no puedas usar tus adornos y moscas aquí…

—¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿Estás burlándote de mí?!

—No —La naturalidad con que su enemigo le contesto, confundió al servidor del mal— Es un halago… ¿Fui impertinente con eso? Te pido disculpas….

Belcebú abrió la boca sin saber que responder ¿era aquella amabilidad natural? ¿Uno de los sucios trucos de arriba para hacerles bajar la guardia? Desconfiado el demonio no agregó nada más, abriendo las carpetas y archivos que debían revisar aquel día.

Pasaron horas antes de que la alarma de cada representante sonará, en señal de que era momento de regresar a sus habituales lugares de trabajo. Se levantaron de sus asientos y con un milagro se encargaron de las cuentas y las miradas curiosas de los humanos presentes.

—Mierda… —Exclamó el señor de las moscas al llegar a la puerta y encontrarse con una suave lluvia propia del clima de la ciudad.

—Sólo es agua

—Nada me asegura que no este bendita —Masculló el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño— Me iré desde aquí…

—Los humanos te verán…

—¡Me importan una mierda los humanos!

Rodando los ojos nuevamente, Gabriel empujó la puerta, discretamente invoco una sombrilla e indico a su compañero que saliera.

—Así no te mojarás

—¡No voy a usar eso! ¡¿Qué tal si es una trampa o algo así?!

—Si es una trampa te quedaría tiempo de prenderme en fuego infernal ¿no? Y así ambos perecemos, vamos, yo lo sostendré para ti.

Gruñendo, el demonio accedió y termino compartiendo un paraguas bajo la lluvia al lado del arcángel.

—¿Te estás mojando? —Preguntó el castaño, inclinándose más hacia el lado del pelinegro.

—No… Tu corporación es innecesariamente alta ¿sabías eso?

El arcángel sonrió complacido, y entonces Belcebú noto como uno de los hombros de este estaba empapado por la lluvia, decidió acercarse un poco más, no por amabilidad, sino para que fuera más fácil encender una llama en caso de ser necesario.

La siguiente vez que se encontraron, todo el lugar estaba cubierto por nieve, hacía frío, pero por su orgullo infernal, el demonio no invoco ningún abrigo o guantes, no iba a dejar que le creyeran débil solo por una tontería tan insignificante.

—Estas temblando —Dijo Gabriel a su lado— ¿Por qué no invocas un suéter o algo?

—N-no n-necesito n-nada —Castañeo el pelinegro— E-estoy p-perfectamente bien…

—¿En serio?

El tomo de burla molesto al señor de las moscas y cuando estaba a punto de replicar, el arcángel se inclinó colocando su bufanda color gris alrededor de su cuello.

—Te queda algo grande, pero mantendrá tu pecho caliente…

—¡N-no quiero usar esto!

—Di que me lo arrebataste en una pelea y es tu trofeo de guerra… Pediré un café para ti, te ayudará a entrar en calor…

Extrañamente, una calidez extraña comenzó a brotar desde dentro de Belcebú, subiendo hasta su rostro.

—Tú cara esta roja… ¿Tienes fiebre? Te advertí que no debías andar descubierto con este frío…

—¡No tengo nada! ¡Y no me des sermones!

A pesar de sus quejas, Gabriel se quitó también el saco y lo abrigó con él, sentía lo ridícula que era su apariencia, pero eso no le impidió acurrucarse en el nuevo calor que aquellas ropas le proporcionaban.

La primavera podía ser una excelente época para algunos demonios, tentar a los humanos a pecar era muy sencillo por esas fechas, sin embargo, para Belcebú no era más que un martirio silencioso.

A pesar de que sus heridas y pus podían mantenerse escondidas, esto no significaba que desaparecieran, y el polen de las flores se lo recordaba a cada momento.

—¿Estás bien?

El arcángel, sentado a su lado en una de las bancas del parque, le observaba con preocupación, tal vez por el espectáculo que el señor de las moscas parecía estar dando.

—¡Estoy bien! —Gritó el pelinegro rascando la piel de su rostro y brazos hasta hacerla sangrar— S-sólo sigue en lo tuyo…

—Oye espera, alto…

El más alto detuvo los movimientos de Belcebú, el contraste de su pequeña muñeca atrapada en las grandes manos del mensajero, causaron una sensación extraña en el demonio.

—S-Suéltame… —Dijo con poca convicción— Pica mucho ¿de acuerdo? Y si no me dejas rascarme te arrancaré un brazo de la desesperación…

—¿Puedes volver a tu apariencia habitual? —Preguntó Gabriel.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Los humanos harán un alboroto si me ven…

—No hay humanos cerca, mira yo me encargo de ellos… Sólo hazlo ¿de acuerdo?

Sin saber porque, el demonio obedeció, y cuando el pus y moscas aparecieron, bajo la vista sin querer ver la expresión de asco en el rostro del arcángel.

—Bien… Haré algo y me dices que tal se siente…

—¿Qué vas…? Mgh…

El gemido fue completamente involuntario, el demonio frunció el ceño en una expresión de vergüenza y furia.

—¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! —Gritó poniéndose de pie.

—¿Sigue picando?

—No… ¡¿Pero qué rayos hiciste?!

—Soy un arcángel, puedo sanar cualquier herida… En tu caso probablemente solo sea temporal, pero algo es algo… ¿Te molesta que lo intente?

Belcebú no dijo nada, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, mirando de hito en hito al más alto.

—P-pero si haces algo extraño…

—No, no, lo prometo…

Gabriel tomo su mano y le hizo sentarse en medio de sus piernas, en la pequeña banca del ahora desolado parque.

—Voy a comenzar por tu rostro —Le explico mientras con la punta de sus dedos recorría la forma de su nariz —Dime si te molesta…

El demonio cerró los ojos con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior, intentó suprimir los sonidos que amenazaban salir de su boca.

—¿Estuvo bien? ¿Aún te duele?

—S-si… N-no… ¡No lo sé!

—Bien, ahora tus brazos, voy a quitarte el saco y la camisa…

—E-espera…

Los movimientos del más alto fueron tan rápidos que antes de que el pelinegro se diera cuenta, su torso y pechos quedaron al descubierto.

—V-vendrá alguien…

—Ya te dije que no había problema con eso…

Las grandes y cálidas manos de Gabriel tomaron su pequeña cintura, donde un par de llagas asomaban al rojo vivo, las acaricio con delicadeza y el cuerpo de Belcebú se retorció bajo su toque.

—Perdón ¿estás bien?

—S-si… —Hizo una pausa y luego agregó con decisión— C-continúa…

Uno de los brazos del arcángel le sostuvo con fuerza, para evitar que se continuará moviendo, y con el otro siguió subiendo por su estómago, acunó su pecho derecho para atender una cicatriz que se había curado mal y luego con toques ligeros se encargó de las ampollas rojizas de su clavícula.

El lord del infierno no pudo soportarlo más, exhaló en un suspiro largo, y se derrumbó hacia atrás, golpeando su cabeza contra el pecho firme del arcángel.

—D-detente… —Pidió entre jadeos— M-mis piernas están temblando…

—Vaya, lo siento… —Gabriel se detuvo, y al ver que a su compañero le costaba levantarse, una idea le vino a la mente— Conozco otra forma de aliviar tus heridas…

En un movimiento rápido, tomo en brazos al señor de las moscas, trono los dedos y aparecieron a continuación en una habitación de azulejos con una bañera en medio.

—¿Has tomado un baño antes? Son excelentes para la piel…

—N-no… —Respondió tímidamente el pelinegro aún presa de la sensación que acaba de experimentar.

—Deja que te muestre entonces

Con delicadeza le dejo nuevamente en el suelo, se agacho y cuidando de no lastimar las ampollas, heridas o cicatrices, le quito la ropa con lentitud.

—¿T-t molesta que te vea en tu corporación? —Preguntó de pronto, cuando sus manos ya estaban en los pantalones del demonio— Los humanos son muy pudorosos con sus cuerpos desnudos…

"¿De verdad Gabriel ¡¿De verdad preguntas eso hasta ahora?!" Pensó el servidor del mal.

—Esta bien… Pero mi cuerpo es…

—Es muy lindo, tienes bonitas curvas y músculos firmes, te ayuda a ser ágil en la batalla, aunque tuviste que sacrificar altura por ello.

—¡Oye!

—Voy a meterte al agua… —Cuando la ropa interior salió volando lejos, Belcebú supo que no habría vuelta atrás.

Al sumergirse una pequeña ola de pánico se apodero del pelinegro, pensando que aquello podía ser una trampa y tratarse de agua bendita, se abrazo al cuello del arcángel e intento salir, pero este le tranquilizo acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

—Está bien, no te asustes, confía en mi ¿de acuerdo? —Belcebú se acomodó, dándose cuenta de lo bien que se sentía aquello— Es una mezcla de burbujas y sales, buenas para tu piel porque use un poco de mis habilidades de curación para ellas… ¿quieres que lave tu cabello?

—¿Haces esto con todos? —Pregunto de pronto el pelinegro, al sentir el masaje de los dedos del mensajero.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Esto! —Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose enojado de pensar en ello— Abrirles la puerta, caminar bajo la lluvia, prestarles tu bufanda… Tocarlos…

Se sumergió en el agua haciendo burbujas.

—No, bueno la puerta la abro siempre —El más alto hundió su mano en el agua, para asegurarse que seguía caliente— pero generalmente mi trato con el resto es meramente laboral…

—Yo también soy algo laboral Gabriel —Belcebú deseo que aquella mano volviera a tocar su piel, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Si… —Se puso serio de repente, y luego se giró hacia el demonio con un extraño brillo en sus ojos lilas— Pero contigo es diferente, me gusta darte un trato especial… ¿Eso te molesta?

"¡Me encanta!"

—Tráeme la toalla y ayúdame a salir… La comezón ya ha desaparecido…

—Claro… ¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte?

—Si… Y a cepillar mi cabello también… —El arcángel sonrió, yendo en busca de un par de toallas y cepillo.

—Si el quiere tratarme así ¿quién soy yo para impedírselo?

Belcebú se hundió el agua, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en rostro, no en sí por la manera en que Gabriel le cuidaba, sino por el hecho de saber que era el único que recibía dichas atenciones.


	17. Desde el lugar que pertenezco te seguiré queriendo: Capítulo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ba'al es un ángel que no parece sentirse pleno con su papel en el cielo, sus creaciones son su única compañía, por excepción del arcángel Gabriel a quien considera su amigo... O tal vez más que eso.
> 
> Historia pre caída sobre la vida en el cielo...

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**Desde el lugar que pertenezco te seguiré queriendo**

**Capítulo I**

—Y con esto concluyen las alabanzas, es su momento de acicalamiento y recreación, después volveremos para presentar nuestros regalos a Dios…

Todos los ángeles comenzaron a dispersarse canturriando de felicidad, siempre se les veía en pareja o en grupos reducidos, era extraño que un ángel quedará rezagado del resto ya que la soledad por lo regular no generaba un sentimiento de felicidad y dicha en ellos.

Sin embargo, Ba'al no apoyaba tanto dicha idea, le gustaba recorrer los rincones desconocidos del cielo, mirar las creaciones que sus compañeros habían ido olvidando, dirigirse a la gran bóveda donde guardaban las estrellas que estaban siendo cuidadosamente colocadas por sus superiores y cuando decidía que había tenido suficiente de todo aquello, buscaba una nube en la cual descansar hasta entrar en un estado de reposo profundo.

No todos sus compañeros veían estas acciones como algo que el todopoderoso aprobaría y por eso la ausencia del ángel no les preocupaba en lo absoluto, pero había otros quienes en verdad disfrutaban y buscaban su compañía.

—Vas a caerte de esa nube como la última vez…

Al escuchar aquella voz, Ba´al se levantó en un instante, sonriendo le invito a acompañarle haciendo espacio en el sitio.

—Creí que no vendría a visitarme hoy —Dijo el ángel con alegría— Los arcángeles tienen mucho trabajo ¿no?

—Me gusta verte —Contestó Gabriel con total naturalidad— Estar a tu lado me hace feliz, y ser feliz significa servir a Dios, así que compartir mi tiempo contigo hace que parte de mi trabajo se cumpla.

—Hoy debo presentar un regalo —Explicó el pequeño ángel tomando una de las alas de su amigo para acariciarla— Pero quiero algo diferente a lo que ya ha sido creado…

—Tú siempre tienes las ideas más originales —El arcángel estiro su palma, donde se posaron un par de abejas— Cómo ellas, creo que han sido de tus mejores creaciones, además son preciosas…

Al escuchar el halago las criaturas zumbaron felices en agradecimiento, luego volvieron a posarse cerca del ángel.

—No quiero hacer más cosas preciosas… —Murmuró Ba'al— Quisiera hacer cosas que me agradarán a mí no para agradar a los demás…

—Pero agradar a los demás es parte de lo que somos —Sonrió Gabriel tratando de animarle— Sobre todo si con ello recibimos la aprobación de nuestro señor…

En respuesta solo recibió un largo suspiro, que hizo que el arcángel comenzará a descubrir una nueva emoción; la preocupación.

Cambiaron de tema y el resto del tiempo juntos lo dedicaron a arreglar sus alas y armar arreglos de flores que intercambiaban entre ellos. Ba'al disfrutaba su tiempo con Gabriel, a veces más de lo que disfrutaba el cielo en general, pero sabía que eso no era lo que se suponía que debía de sentir.

—Es tiempo de que me vaya —Dijo el más alto levantándose—Además no falta mucho para que hagan sonar las campanas y te llamen también…

—Podría no ir —Comentó el ángel aun sentado mientras abrazaba sus rodillas—Solo esperare aquí hasta que pase…

—No puedes hacer eso —El castaño ofreció su mano ayudándole a ponerse de pie— Estoy seguro de que presentarás algo tan bello como tú…

—Tal vez ese sea el problema… No quiero que sea bello…

—No bromees, tengo que irme, pero te prometo que volveré a buscarte y amaré cualquier cosa que crees…

El arcángel extendió sus alas y volando se alejó con rapidez, dejando al ángel solo y triste, un sentimiento que llevaba experimentando ya hace tiempo y que estaba seguro de que el cielo tampoco aprobaría.

Decidió entonces bajar y caminar por los verdes suelos que a alguien se le había ocurrido colocar, no muy lejos escucho una voz, hablando con energía y al acercarse se dio cuenta de que un grupo concurrido rodeaba al orador, curioso se acercó descubriendo a uno de los seres favoritos de Dios, Lucifer.

—Por eso me pregunto a veces —Clamaba el bello arcángel—¿Nuestro único propósito es servir? ¿No podemos aspirar a más?

Una serie de murmullos corrieron entre los presentes.

—¿No hay algo que deseen, pero sientan incorrecto el quererlo? ¿Por qué nos avergonzamos? ¿Por qué nos escondemos? ¿No fue Dios mismo el que nos dice que elijamos? ¿Entonces porque nos pone trabas?

—¡¿Estás cuestionando a Dios?! —Gritó alguien alterado.

—Estoy cuestionando que es lo que se espera de mí y que es lo que yo quiero en verdad... ¿Es acaso justo que trabajemos y nuestra única recompensa se su aprobación? ¿Qué haremos luego? ¿Qué hay después de eso?

Las voces comenzaron a levantarse, dividiéndose el grupo entre aquellos que le aclamaban y otros que reprendían sus ideas, de pronto el sonido de campanas y trompetas les indico a todos que era momento de retirarse.

Ba'al se había olvidado por completo de su regalo, entró en pánico y al observar una de sus abejas, una idea extraña y completamente fuera de lugar llegó a su cabeza.

Gabriel realmente disfrutaba de su vida en el cielo, sus deberes como arcángel, el amor de Dios lo era todo para él y no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz que eso, cosas como angustia, duda o dolor jamás habían cruzado por su mente y debido a que él mismo no los experimentaba, le era imposible reconocerlo en otros.

Es por eso que cuando miro el rostro de Michael le fue imposible descifrarlo, así que decidió acercarse para descubrir que era lo que le sucedía.

—¿Lo has escuchado? —Preguntó su compañero mucho antes de que el hablará.

—¿Escuchar qué?

—Lo de Lucifer… Y sus predicaciones…

—Oh, no… ¿Por qué?

La mirada de molestia causo un extraño sentimiento dentro del castaño, quien se sintió pequeño y confundido.

—Ha enojado a Dios…

—¡¿Qué?! E-eso no puede ser, nuestro todopoderoso no tiene más que amor y cariño…

—Lucifer esta pregonando ideas sobre rebelión, sublevación y ser más grande que el creador… —Esta vez Gabriel se quedó sin palabras— Y lo peor es que está arrastrando a más ángeles con él…

—D-debe ser un error…

—No sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar —Michael abrió su par de alas y luego miró hacia su compañero— Pero debes esperar lo peor…

El castaño le observó partir, pareciéndole extraña la mueca en su rostro, no entendía porque gotas de agua caían de sus ojos.

—¡Ba'al! —Llamar a su amigo, siempre llenaba de dicha la existencia del arcángel.

—¡Gabriel! —El pequeño ángel corrió hasta él, para abrazarle—¡Debes ver lo que he creado!

—¡Te dije que podías hacerlo!

Tomo la mano del menor dejando que le guiase, el calor que emanaba de su toque hizo que algo dentro de él comenzara a alborotarse, pero lo atribuyo a la emoción de aquel momento.

—¡Mira! —El ángel tomo con cuidado algo entre sus manos, acercándolo hasta el más alto—¡He creado cientos como ella, pero como la considero especial tiene un nombre especial también!

—Oh…

Gabriel miró al pequeño insecto negro con peculiares ojos rojos, el cual zumbo tallando sus patas.

—Se llama Geraldine y es una mosca, he decidido conservarla ¿qué te parece?

—Es muy linda y parece algo frágil… Me recuerda a tus abejas…

—Es diferente a las abejas —Le corrigió Ba'al— Muy diferente…

—¿Cuál es su función?

El rostro del ángel pareció cambiar y tras un instante sus ojos azules como la bóveda donde guardaban las estrellas se encontraron con los del castaño, el golpeteo en el pecho de este se intensifico.

—Poliniza las plantas, devora cadáveres en descomposición, daña los cultivos, propaga enfermedades, mata arañas y caza libélulas… Entre otras cosas…

—Ba'al… —Murmuro Gabriel— ¿P-porqué le has dado habilidades como esas?

—Porque quise hacerlo… Porque podía hacerlo… ¿No se supone que para eso nos doto Dios con los dones de la creación? Para usarlos a nuestro gusto ¿no?

Fue entonces que Gabriel entendió lo que Michael trataba de decirle antes, y se dio cuenta de una nueva emoción, el miedo, el miedo a lo que su amigo pudiera pasarle si promulgaba tales pensamientos.


	18. Desde el lugar que pertenezco te seguiré queriendo: Capítulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin saberlo, Ba'al comienza a darse cuenta más de sí mismo y lo que espera de su papel como ángel, con la llegada de Lucifer su mundo comienza a cambiar sin que se de cuenta de ello.
> 
> Historia pre caída sobre la vida en el cielo...

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**Desde el lugar que pertenezco te seguiré queriendo**

**Capítulo II**

Después de Geraldine, las creaciones de Ba'al comenzaron a cambiar, sus abejas se volvieron más fuertes y peligrosas, les agregó un aguijón y a otras incluso veneno, modificó el saltamontes, le hizo andar en grupo y devorar todo a su paso, llamándolo ahora langosta, diseño a la pulga y mosquito, además de cientos de especies más.

Sabía que sus nuevas criaturas no eran del agrado de todos los ángeles, algunos solo suspiraban y seguían su camino sin prestarles atención, otros huían aterrados o asqueados y Ba'al cada día era más alejado por sus compañeros.

El único que siempre le buscaba y felicitada por su trabajo era Gabriel, acariciaba y alababa a cada uno de sus nuevos amigos sin mostrar miedo hacia ellos, pero siempre que el ángel comenzaba a describir sus cualidades el rostro de su compañero se ponía serio y sus ojos tristes, siempre quería preguntarle qué era lo que pensaba, pero temía la respuesta que pudiera darle.

—Probablemente este fuera más tiempo esta vez…

Ba'al se giró, su cabeza estaba posada sobre el pecho del más alto, y desde su posición podía admirar de cerca todos los rasgos de aquel rostro, de pronto sintió la necesidad de acercarse más a él.

—Así que no podré verte por un buen rato…

Los ojos lila de Gabriel brillaron cuando se encontraron con los del ángel, sintió el inmenso deseo de abrazarlo y quedarse a su lado para siempre.

—¿Qué es lo que harás?

—No sé mucho al respecto solo que Michael, Uriel y yo fuimos los seleccionados.

—¿Vas a extrañarme?

—Claro que te extrañare…

Aquello hizo sonreír a Ba'al quien se incorporó levemente, acomodo uno de sus largos mechones tras su oreja y antes de que el arcángel pudiera decir cualquier cosa unió sus labios contra los de él.

Los ojos de Gabriel se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir aquella suavidad, su cuerpo se congelo sin saber cómo responder y alrededor de ellos, cientos de flores comenzaron a crecer.

El ángel se separó con lentitud, pasando su lengua por el lugar, como si quisiera conservar aquel sabor.

—Beso… —Murmuro mientras su superior se incorporaba— Lo llaman beso…

—¿T-tú lo creaste…?

—No, pero vi a un par de ángeles hacerlo... ¿Te disgusto?

—Yo… No… En realidad, me hizo sentir extraño… No sé cómo describirlo… T-tengo que irme Ba'al... Te buscaré cuando mi misión termine…

—Gabriel…

El ángel quiso alcanzarlo, pero el castaño ya había alzado en vuelo alejándose con rapidez, toco sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, tratando de recrear la sensación de hace un instante.

—No hiciste nada malo… —Ba'al extendió sus alas dispuesto a alejarse, cuando el extraño volvió a hablar —Tampoco tienes que tenerme miedo…

—¡No te tengo miedo! —Replicó ofendido y al volverse hacía quien le hablaba se dio cuenta de que se trataba del arcángel Lucifer.

—Eso es bueno —Su hermoso cabello rojo se movió suavemente en compás con su andar— El miedo en realidad no es más que ignorancia, es por eso que algunos repelen tus creaciones, porque no las conocen...

El arcángel se agacho en el suelo para recoger un llamativo ciempiés que se escurría entre sus dedos sin que Lucifer se inmutase.

—¿Y tú si lo haces? —Bufó con diversión Ba'al.

—No… Pero me gustaría… Siéndote honesto he escuchado mucho sobre ti.

El pelirrojo avanzo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al menor cuando ya se encontraba frente a él.

—He oído de tus insectos tan peculiares, escurridizos, venenosos, letales y para nada agradables a la vista…

—Me imagino que debe de odiarlos ¿no? Ya que no son bellos como usted…

—¡Claro que no! —El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada que hizo resaltar sus hermosas facciones— ¡Por el contrario! Los encuentro fascinantes, dicen mucho sobre lo que en verdad quieres…

—¿Lo que en verdad quiero?

—Claro, no buscas agradar a los demás, ni la felicitación de Dios, buscas más que eso —Acercó su mano hasta colocarla en la mejilla de ángel—El problema es que no sabes exactamente que…

Los ojos azules de Ba'al parecían no haberse inmutado, pero por dentro sentía como si aquellas palabras le definieran a la perfección.

—Ven un día a nuestras charlas —El arcángel retiro su toque sin dejar de sonreírle— Tal vez te ayuden a encontrar la respuesta que buscas.

Lucifer no espero a que aceptaran o rechazaran su invitación, y tan rápido como había aparecido se marchó.

Ba'al trató de no pensar más en aquel encuentro, pero sin la presencia de Gabriel no había mucho que le distrajera.

Decidió que dejaría de lado sus creaciones tan peculiares y comenzó a centrarse en hacer cosas que le agradasen a todos, le dio vida a luciérnagas, mariquitas e incluso mamíferos como lo fue el gato, pero nada servía para alejar de su pensamiento las palabras dichas por Lucifer.

Así que, en una ocasión, antes de que las campanas y trompetas sonarán, se escabullo entre los árboles que alguien había creado y colocado uno junto a otro, en una especie de perfecto escondrijo, aunque caminaba sin rumbo algo le decía que se dirigía al lugar correcto.

—¿Saben cuáles son los nuevos planes de nuestro todo poderoso?

Al llegar el ángel trato de pasar desapercibido, su forma menuda y pequeño tamaño le ayudo a filtrarse entre el resto, busco acercarse lo más posible sin ser visto, hasta que se oculto tras un par de virtudes, que reconoció por el característico brillo que emanaban, le pareció extraño que llevaran animales consigo ya que el poder de la creación no se les era otorgado, tratando que el caimán y sapo de aquellos seres no devoraran sus insectos, prestó de nuevo atención al discurso del arcángel.

—Se supone que nosotros, los serafines, querubines, tronos, dominaciones, virtudes, potestades principados, arcángeles y ángeles somos los seres celestiales amados por Dios ¿no?

Hubo una afirmación unánime.

—Pues parece ser que esto no es suficiente a los ojos de nuestro señor... Las alabanzas que le damos o que más bien obliga a que demos… No le satisfacen por completo…

Una serie de murmullos comenzaron a escucharse.

—Y por ello ha decidido que una nueva criatura, a base de su imagen y semejanza será quien gobierne sobre todas las cosas… ¡Cada regalo, cada creación nuestra, pasara a sus manos! ¡No hemos sido más que instrumentos a los cuales una vez usados se les confinará a la tarea del cuidado de sus nuevos hijos!

Gritos de reproche estallaron por todas partes, fue entonces que Ba'al noto la increíble cantidad de ángeles que había allí.

—¡Y además de esto! ¡Su amor! ¡La única cosa que se supone nos llena de felicidad y gloria! ¡Pasará a ser compartido si no es que robado con lo que llamara humanidad!

—¡Mentira!

—¡Injusticia!

—¡Traición!

—¿Y qué hay de malo con compartirlo?

Todos los rostros se giraron hacia un costado, donde un ángel de cabello rojo aún más intenso que el de Lucifer, ojos dorados como el oro, al que parecía no importarle nada en absoluto, había preguntado con total indiferencia. Ba'al lo reconoció al instante, busco a su compañero principado, con el que siempre lo encontraba en la práctica del beso, pero no le vio por ninguna parte.

—¿Qué importa si crean a alguien más? ¿No es acaso el amor de Dios infinito?

Todos comenzaron a cuestionarse entre ellos, hasta que Lucifer tomo nuevamente la palabra.

—Aún cuando lo sea ¿dónde queda la justicia para nosotros? ¿Qué ganamos con servir ciegamente? ¿Con amar, alabar y cumplir? ¿Somos realmente felices con esto? ¿No podemos aspirar a más? Cada uno de ustedes pregúntese ¿Es realmente este el lugar dónde quiero estar?

La reunión se dio por finalizada cuando el clamor de las campanas les indico a todos que el momento de recreación había terminado.

Todos comenzaron a marcharse y cuando Ba'al estaba a punto de hacerlo también, Lucifer se interpuso.

—Así que al final viniste… —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y-yo… Tengo que irme, han sonado las trompetas…

—¿No te harta eso? Tener un horario para todo… Sin poder elegir quien ser, más que por un efímero momento que nos otorgan…

—Yo…

—Quédate… Da un paseo conmigo.

El arcángel tendió su mano, y Ba'al no la tomo, pero si acepto seguirlo.

—Lo que dijiste —Se alejaron hasta un arroyo que corría sin desembocar en ningún lugar— Sobre la humanidad ¿es verdad?

—Oh sí que es verdad…

—Y lo de gobernar sobre todas nuestras creaciones…

—También es cierto, al final solo seremos rezagados para que alguien más se dedique a amar a Dios…

—¿Por qué…? —El ángel dudo en terminar la pregunta— ¿Por qué quiere ser amado?

—¿No lo queremos todos?

—No…

—Tal vez no es sobre el amor, sino el poder que eso tiene, el saber que te sientes querido y admirado te transmite fuerza y coraje…

—Pero entonces ¿no le importamos?

—Tal vez si, tal vez no… Sus palabras son difusas, te confunden… Tienes que leer entre líneas…

—Si Gabriel supiera eso… Realmente se sentiría triste…

—¿Gabriel? ¿El arcángel?

—Y-yo… —El rostro de Ba'al se tiño de rojo, sin saber porque, sintió vergüenza de pronunciar su nombre— S-si…

—No tiene nada de malo… Le quieres…

—Claro que le quiero… Como a todos los ángeles…

—Oh… No, no, ese cariño es diferente, especial— Lucifer se detuvo, mirando hacia la nada, continuo —Es un sentimiento que te quema y lástima que incluso piensas en que no existe cosa más hermosa que esa… Es un tipo de amor que solo puedes sentir por seres especiales para ti…

—¿Amor?

—Si… —El arcángel giro su rostro con ojos tristes se acercó hasta el menor— Lo sé porque tengo a alguien así también, pero no logra entender que el amor que le profeso es diferente al que espera de mí y que todos consideran correcto…

—Yo… Creo que lo que siento por Gabriel también es diferente a cualquier otra cosa y a la vez es tan natural que no entiendo porque está mal…

—No es que este mal… Solo es distinto… —Lucifer tomo los arreglos de flores en el cabello trenzado del ángel, destruyéndolos uno por uno— Así como tú… No hay nada malo contigo, solo no eres como el resto, si lo aceptas y dejas de intentar encajar para hacerles felices, tal vez encuentres el mejor camino para ti…

Las abejas que rodeaban al ángel se fueron alejando, una vez que el último pétalo desapareció solo quedaron las moscas que zumbaban con intensidad, rodeando a quien consideraban su señor, Ba'al noto entonces como si un enorme peso hubiera sido liberado de sus hombros y sonrió con regocijo al verse liberado.


	19. Desde el lugar que pertenezco te seguiré queriendo: Capítulo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por primera vez, la forma de ver el cielo de Gabriel choca directamente con la opinión de su amigo Ba'al, ocasionando una fisura en su relación, para ignorar esto, el arcángel dedica ahora todo su tiempo al trabajo, y en una de esas ocasiones descubre una verdad que no quería saber.
> 
> Historia pre caída sobre la vida en el cielo...

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**Desde el lugar que pertenezco te seguiré queriendo**

**Capítulo III**

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? —Preguntó Gabriel mientras movía unas cuantas rocas.

La aludida no respondió, frunciendo el ceño observó el piso ardiendo debajo de ellos, la lava y cenizas cubrían todo el lugar, llenando de hollín sus blancas alas.

—¿Michael?

—No es algo que te incumba Gabriel —Respondió el arcángel— Lo único que debemos hacer es encargarnos de que todo esté listo tal y como se nos ha indicado.

El castaño se giró hacia Uriel, quien solo alzó los hombros en señal de tampoco entender de que era de lo que se trataba todo aquello.

Los tres continuaron trabajando, alzaron el vuelo para observar el resultado final, un pozo enorme de fuego que incluso a ellos como arcángeles les causaba temor acercarse demasiado.

—¿Por qué Dios nos ha solicitado abrir un lugar como este? —Uriel pareció asustarse, esperando respuesta de sus compañeros— ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Michael, resopló, parecía cansada, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por soportar todo lo que pasaba.

—Lo único que sé —Contestó al fin, cubriendo su rostro con una mano— Es que hacemos esto para Lucifer…

Gabriel y Uriel abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, mirándose entre ellos y luego de vuelta al pozo, sin querer imaginar siquiera lo que aquellas palabras significaban en realidad.

—Geraldine no puedes acaparar todo, el resto de tus hermanas necesitan alimentarse también…

El ángel acaricio al insecto, quien parecía haber triplicado su tamaño en poco tiempo, a su alrededor había cientos de bichos más, quienes corrieron inquietos al sentir a otra presencia acercarse.

—Ha crecido bastante…

Al escuchar aquella voz, el rostro de Ba'al se ilumino, se giró y sin pensarlo dos veces uso sus alas como impulso para lanzarse a los brazos del arcángel.

—¡Gabriel! —Gritó de felicidad— ¡Has vuelto! ¡No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de verte! ¡Tengo tanto que quiero contarte!

La sonrisa del pequeño ángel se fue desdibujando al observar el rostro afligido de su amigo.

—¿Estás bien? —Acarició con su mano la mejilla del más alto— ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

—Y-yo… Sólo estoy cansado… —El castaño cerró los ojos acurrucándose contra la palma calidad de Ba'al.

—Ven a recostarte conmigo, acicalaré tus alas y te contaré todo lo que he hecho en tu ausencia…

Ambos volaron hasta una nube, donde el arcángel extendió sus alas maltratadas, cubiertas por una delgada capa de ceniza.

—¿Dónde estuviste? Me llevará media eternidad limpiar esto…

—No tengo prisa… —Susurró Gabriel, y rápidamente quiso cambiar de tema— ¿Dónde están tus abejas? Hoy solo te rodean moscas…

Hubo un largo silencio, antes de que el ángel le mirará para contestarle con una seriedad que tomo desprevenido al castaño.

—Deje atrás las abejas, las moscas me gustan más…

—Oh… Bien si eso te hace feliz…

—¿Crees que es más importante que sea feliz a lo que los demás piensen de mí?

—Todos queremos la felicidad de los demás —Respondió el más alto como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo— Estoy seguro de que lo que elijas no importa…

—Eso no es verdad Gabriel…

—¿Qué?

—Los demás ángeles me temen, a mí y lo que creo, me rechazan y creen que soy extraño…

—Ba'al no es así…

—¡Lo es! Pero nunca has querido darte cuenta de ello…

—Oye… —Gabriel tomo la barbilla del menor y levantó su rostro para que le mirará de frente— Yo no te tengo miedo y jamás te rechazaría, en verdad me agradas y soy inmensamente feliz cuando estoy a tu lado…

—¿Me quieres? —El ángel se acercó dejando poca distancia entre su rostro y el del castaño.

—Y-yo… Si, te quiero, claro que te quiero… —Por algún motivo que no entendía, su rostro se tiño completamente de rojo.

—¿Me quieres más de lo que quieres a otros ángeles?

—¿Q-qué?

—Entre Uriel, Michael y todos los seres celestiales que servimos en el cielo ¿soy yo al que más amas?

—Ba'al —El miedo se hizo presa de su voz— Tú sabes que a quien todos amamos más es a Dios…

—¡No es esa clase de amor al que me refiero!

—¡Sólo ese amor existe!

—¡No! T-tú… No lo entiendes… —El menor se puso de pie apretando los puños—Lucifer me dijo que serías igual a Michael, pero no quise creerlo…

—¿Lucifer? —Gabriel también se levantó, de frente al ángel— ¿Has hablado con Lucifer?

—¡¿Y qué si lo he hecho?!

—¡Ba'al no! ¡Lucifer es peligroso!

—¿Peligroso? ¿Por qué es peligroso? ¡¿Por aceptar a los que nadie más entiende?! ¡¿Por pensar diferente al resto?!

—¡Sus pensamientos van en contra de lo que Dios desea!

—¡Dios solo quiere que le alabemos y adoremos! ¡¿Dónde quedamos en eso?! ¡¿Qué tal si hay más que solo servir?!

—¡¿Por qué quieres más que eso?! ¡Su amor es infinito, su amor nos llena, nos hace sentir completos y felices!

—¡Tal vez su amor no es suficiente para mí!

—Ba'al… —Al escuchar aquello, el arcángel se quedó sin palabras, le parecía inconcebible lo que su amigo profesaba.

—Tal vez yo busco más que solo una palmada en la cabeza… Tal vez este no es el lugar al que pertenezco Gabriel…

—¿Y a dónde es entonces? ¿Con Lucifer? ¿Con sus ideas? —Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a emerger desde dentro del castaño— ¡¿Es eso?! ¡¿Quieres estar a su lado?!

—¿Qué…?

—¡¿Es por eso que has cambiado?! ¡¿Es por él?!

—¡Yo no he cambiado! ¡Eres tú quien nunca ha querido ver quien realmente era! ¡Me aceptas cuando soy sumiso y cumplo con mi papel aquí! ¡Pero cuando te muestro lo que quiero en realidad te asustas! ¡Eres igual al resto de esos ángeles!

—¡Tú eres un ángel también! ¡Y deberías comenzar a comportarte como tal!

En todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, era la primera vez que Gabriel reprimía de ese modo a Ba'al, así que este, en respuesta, solo le dio la espalda extendiendo sus alas y antes de echar a volar volvió a hablar, más para si mismo que para el arcángel.

—Tal vez solo no quiero continuar siendo un ángel…

El castaño pensó en seguirle, pero no sabía que era lo que podía decir ¿disculparse? ¿tratar de hacerle recapacitar? Suspiró derrotado, sin poder dejar de pensar en la tarea que se le había encomendado y las palabras de Michael "hacemos esto para Lucifer…"

El tiempo pasaba y el arcángel trataba de siempre mantenerse ocupado en diversas tareas, entre más trabajo tenía menos recordaba a Ba'al, y menos le dolía su ausencia.

En una ocasión, cuando se disponía a solicitar nuevas actividades para cumplir, fue enviado hasta los aposentos de la voz de Dios, Metatron, y al llegar se percató de que alguien ya se encontraba allí, cuando estaba a punto de anunciar su presencia, la conversación llamó su atención.

—No puedo hacerlo…— Dijo Michael, visiblemente agitada— Por favor, no me impongan una tarea como esa…

—No es mi decisión, es Dios quien ha hablado…

—¡Intercede por mí! ¡No podré hacerlo! ¡Lucifer significa mucho para mí! ¡El solo pensar en dañarlo…!

—Por ese mismo motivo es que el todopoderoso te ha elegido —Metatron se acercó, apretando uno de los hombros del arcángel en señal de apoyo— Ser expulsado del cielo por alguien a quien ama, es el único castigo que parece adecuado…

—P-pero… Él no ha hecho nada… Él solo ha hablado…

—¿Sería más sencillo si lo hiciera? Si él ofendiera de frente a Dios ¿sería más fácil para ti?

—¿Es por eso que nos pidió construir el gran pozo?

—Si…

—¿Tendré que…? ¿Llevarlo hasta las llamas?

—No… El caerá por sí mismo… Tú solo…

—Lo empujaré…

—Si…

Gabriel se retiró con lentitud, cuidando de que su presencia no fuera notada, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y una vez lejos, elevo sus alas, asustado voló sin rumbo, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de presenciar, pensó en el gran pozo de lava, pensó en lo que ser expulsado significaba, y contra todo lo que la prudencia dictaba, decidió ir en búsqueda de Lucifer.


	20. Desde el lugar que pertenezco te seguiré queriendo: Capítulo IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queriendo entregar un mensaje, el arcángel Gabriel se encuentra con una escena que lo lastima profundamente, mientras que Ba'al acepta y maldice que el camino que cada uno ha elegido les impedirá estar juntos.
> 
> Historia pre caída sobre la vida en el cielo...

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

Estas son una serie de historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí, en su mayoría sobre Gabriel y Belcebú, pero también habrá la aparición de otras parejas.

* * *

**Desde el lugar que pertenezco te seguiré queriendo**

**Capítulo IV**

—No lo necesito… —Murmuraba Ba'al a la mosca en su mano— Y tampoco me importa, por mi puede quedarse con su estúpido cielo y sus estúpidas reglas… No lo extraño… Ni pienso en él…

El pequeño ángel hizo un puchero dando de comer a Geraldine el néctar de una flor, recordó a Gabriel, y como este había creado las flores para que sus abejas tuvieran donde descansar, suspiro pensando en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y lo mucho que deseaba que estuviera a su lado en esos momentos.

—¿Por qué estas llorando?

Sorprendido, Ba'al se giró para encontrarse a Lucifer, quien sin preguntar se sentó justo a su lado tan cerca que el menor se ruborizo ante la belleza del arcángel.

—¿Es por Gabriel?

—¿Q-qué?

—Tus lágrimas —El pelirrojo paso un pulgar por debajo del ojo del ángel— ¿son por él?

—Y-yo…

—Está bien… No tienes que sentir gozo y felicidad siempre —Lucifer se acercó aún más, sosteniendo por la barbilla a Ba'al— Pero no me gusta que estés triste frente a mí ¿me permitirías cambiar eso?

Gabriel había escuchado sobre los lugares que Lucifer frecuentaba con sus seguidores, espacios apartados, oscuros, generalmente rodeados de árboles o maleza, algunos los encontraban bellos y otros se sentían intimidados.

Había recorrido un largo tramo volando hasta que bajo a tierra, camino adentrándose por un sendero y conforme avanzaba el lugar iba oscureciéndose cada vez más, pensó en volver cuando unas risas llamaron su atención, desconfiado se escondió tras un árbol y se asomó lentamente.

—¿No nos hemos alejado demasiado del grupo?

Acercándose un poco más, el castaño se dio cuenta que se trataba de Azirafel, uno de los principados que Dios había elegido para sus próximos planes en lo que el todo poderoso llamaba proyecto "humanidad"

—Está bien… —Le respondió su compañero ángel—Prefiero estar aquí contigo… Lucifer me agrada, pero sus ideas…

—¿Te asustan?

—Algunas, si… Pero también siento como si fuera el único que me entendiera…

—Oh, querido…

Azirafel tomo el rostro de su compañero, coloco su frente contra la de él y lentamente se acercó besándolo en los labios, frente la mirada atónita de Gabriel.

—Recuerda que siempre me tendrás a mí…

El ángel pelirrojo sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de devolver el gesto, el arcángel interrumpió fingiendo aclarar su garganta.

—H-hola…

La pareja se separó, sintiendo vergüenza por haber sido atrapados y miraron a Gabriel con grandes ojos asustados.

—L-lamento molestarles… —Se disculpó el más alto— Yo sólo necesito hablar con Lucifer… ¿Tienen idea de dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—Los planes de Dios son hacerles brotar del barro, como iguales, cada uno poseerá un cuerpo diferente al del otro y a partir de ellos descenderán cientos, miles tal vez…

Comenzó a explicar el arcángel haciendo caer uno de los tirantes de Ba'al, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, era una sensación extraña y nueva que jamás había experimentado antes.

—A cada uno lo dotará de órganos diferentes y se adaptaran, les permitirá acceder a un mundo se sensaciones que a nosotros se nos ha negado…

El pecho del ángel quedo al descubierto y este se apresuró a cubrirse, desviando la mirada y ruborizándose por la sensación de vulnerabilidad.

—Está bien… —El arcángel tomo su mano, apartándola— Nos han hecho creer que debemos sentirnos horrorizados del amor y lo que esto conlleva, mientras a los humanos les permitirá todas las dichas…

—No… —Ba'al se apartó aún sin mirarle— No me avergüenza es solo que…

—¿No puedes? —El ángel solo asintió levemente.

—Lo entiendo…

—¿Lo haces?

—No soy como Dios, no te obligaré a nada que no desees… Es sólo que esto lo hacía también por mí, pensé que contigo podría olvidarle… Tal vez, en realidad soy tan egoísta como todopoderoso ¿no?

—¿Olvidarle?

Lucifer sonrió, coloco un mechón de cabello tras la oreja del ángel sin dejar de observarle y suspirando volvió a hablar.

—Si ahora en lugar de tenerme a mí en frente tuyo, fuera Gabriel ¿le hubieras pedido que se detuviera?

El ángel abrió la boca, pero no pudo contestar.

—Es lo mismo conmigo… Desearía también que ese alguien especial estuviera aquí conmigo, y como no puedo olvidarla, trato de apagar su recuerdo con otras sensaciones, es así como descubrí el placer, el dolor y la ira…

—¿Dolor?

—Es lo que sientes justo ahora… Cada vez que piensas en tu arcángel, te duele su rechazo… Ira por todo lo que se nos niega, por tener que siempre tratar de amoldarnos a lo que se espera de nosotros… Y placer, bueno, ese puede venir de muchas partes, de codiciar los tesoros de otros, de disfrutar los cuerpos de tus compañeros, los largos descansos improductivos…

—¿Del alimento de la tierra?

—Por supuesto ¿por qué nosotros los ángeles no podemos saborear los frutos que hemos creado? ¿Por qué nuestro cuerpo es un templo sagrado? ¿Un templo para quién?

Ba'al río, olvidándose de su cuerpo aún expuesto, y a su alegría se unió Lucifer, cuando sus carcajadas cesaron, por algún motivo sus rostros se movieron en la misma dirección encontrándose con un par de ojos lilas que les miraban con tristeza.

—¡Gabriel! —Exclamo el ángel, arreglando sus ropas —¿Q-qué haces aquí…?

—Hermano Arcángel… —Lucifer se adelantó, interponiéndose en la visión del castaño— ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Apretando los puños, el más alto frunció el ceño, la necesidad de herir la cara sonrientes de su igual iba creciendo dentro de él, no estaba acostumbrado a respirar, pero lo hizo en ese momento, lenta y dolorosamente, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por controlarse.

—Lucifer… —Dijo al fin, casi escupiendo con desprecio aquel nombre— Hay algo que tal vez no debería decirte, pero me siento en la obligación de hacerlo…

—Gabriel —Ba'al intento acercarse al castaño, pero Lucifer, en un gesto le indico que se detuviera.

—Vaya… Debe ser algo muy importante para que te hayas tomado la molestia de buscarme, pero soy un buen anfitrión, quédate a acompañarnos…

El pelirrojo extendió su mano, pero Gabriel solo la miro con desprecio, luego se fijó en el ángel, sus ropas arrugadas, su cabello revuelto y lo único que deseo fue poder marcharse lo más rápido posible de allí.

—Michael…

Al escuchar aquel nombre, la expresión del pelirrojo pareció cambiar, alzo el rostro tratando de pretender que no le interesaba.

—Se le ha impuesto una misión —Continúo el más alto— Desterrarte del cielo… Incluso ha sido preparado un pozo de lava para que sea tu nuevo hogar…

—¿Cómo…? —Era la primera vez que Ba'al miraba tal expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro de Lucifer.

—Yo ayude a construirlo y también escuche a Metatron y Michael hablar al respecto… Sentí que debías saberlo… Y una vez cumplido mi cometido, me retiro…

El castaño dio media vuelta para marcharse, y Ba'al corrió detrás, esta vez Lucifer no intento detenerle, demasiado conmocionado por lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¡Gabriel! —Gritó el ángel— ¡Espera!

El aludido se detuvo, pero aun dándole la espalda al ángel, no se sentía capaz de mirarle de frente.

—N-no es lo que piensas… Lucifer y yo solo hablamos, no hacíamos nada incorrecto…

—Lo que yo o el cielo pensemos no importa ¿o si ángel Ba'al?

—Gabriel…

—Yo no soy quien juzga los actos de los demás, eso solo lo puede hacer Dios, así que a quien le debes explicaciones es a el todopoderoso no a mí…

—¡Deja de ignorarme cuanto te hablo!

El castaño se dio la vuelta, pero su mirada de decepción e indiferencia hizo que Ba'al se sintiera sucio y fuera de lugar, tal como el resto de ángeles se lo hacían creer siempre.

—Después de esto, puedo entender porque quieres permanecer al lado de Lucifer…

—Estas siendo egoísta y cruel…

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Yo soy egoísta y cruel?! ¡¿Y tú qué eres?! ¡Siempre diciendo que nadie te entiende y que no es este tu lugar! ¡¿Entonces cuál es Ba'al?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sus brazos?! ¡¿Sus palabras llenas de mentiras?!

—¡Al menos sé que aquí no se me juzgará! ¡O se avergonzarán de mí! ¡¿Qué hay de tu lado sino culpa y castigo?!

—Jamás me he avergonzado de ti… Hasta hoy… Tú elegiste tu camino y yo elegí el mío, no hay nada más que discutir aquí…

—¡No seas cobarde!

El arcángel le ignoro, alzándose en vuelo tan rápido que el pequeño ángel no pudo más que observarle marcharse.

—¡No quiero volver a verte! —Gritó a las copas de los árboles—¡Te odio! ¡A ti y al estúpido cielo que elegiste! ¡Y te juro que me regocijare de cualquier castigo que te den!

Gabriel escuchó el eco de la maldición, se alzó lo más alto que pudo, más allá de lo que cualquier ser celestial hubiera alcanzado antes, y gritó, descubrió el, dolor, la pena e ira, se sintió asustado por tales emociones, pensando que no eran para nada angelicales.

—¿Es así como se siente Ba'al todo el tiempo? —Se preguntó con tristeza, y recordando la sonrisa de su amigo que no volvería a ver, lloró por primera vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco su tiempo y espero que hayan disfrutado leer esto tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo... Les mando un gran abrazo y cualquier comentario es bienvenido <3


End file.
